Twenty Years Later
by Lou-23
Summary: What happen's when the Grey's children have grown up. Changed Phoebe to Madison. Story is set from Madison's point of view and what happens when she's trying to find love in the adult world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**

_I do not own the characters or the original plot line. This is my own imagination running wild using the characters from the trilogy. _

**_Chapter One_**

Half an hour to go and I'm free. I'd had the most hectic day and was looking forward to my weekend. Chloe, my best friend since kindergarten and I were staying at her place. Her parents were heading to Hawaii for their Anniversary and we were finally getting some girl time. I don't want to admit the fact that I needed a girls night. Yes I had recently broken up with Nathaniel. Yes I was completely devastated but I wasn't admitting that to anyone. What do you say to people when you find your boyfriend of 4 years cheating on you and has been for the past 2 years with numerous girls? You say nothing that's what you say. I wasn't telling anyone that we broke up because he couldn't wait for me. Yes I'd like to give my virginity to someone special but I wasn't about to tell all of Seattle that.

I finish off the final page of my drafted presentation and click save. This was my first draft. I've got all year to complete this presentation but I want to make sure it's right. This was practically my whole grade for the year. I loved marketing but this degree stressing me out to the max and I was going to get through this. This is what I've wanted since I was 14. I've wanted people to look at a billboard and think "WOW I need that, I want that". That's what sold me on marketing, having the control to make people want something that they didn't need. I didn't care what happened after they decided they needed it, I just wanted to make them want it. That's why I loved my job so much and that's why I was going to get a perfect grade on this presentation. My phone vibrates in my pocket so I check the message.

_Cannot wait to see you! Looking forward to champagne, strawberries and all the Gossip Girl we could dream of! xx - C_

As I suspected it's Chloe. Theodore had bought me the complete series of Gossip Girl for Christmas and Chloe and I were finally getting the time to sit down and watch it, start to end with no distractions. No boys texting us, no controlling parents wanting to hear how we were going. Nothing, just us, champagne, strawberries and the best show ever. I remember my face when I unwrapped it at Christmas. Theodore, the best and most annoying older brother any girl could ask for, had actually gotten me something without mum's help. It only took him 20 years but I guess there's a first time for everything. I shut down my computer, tidy my desk and grab my handbag. I'd promise mum I'd stop by before heading to Chloe's. It's about a fifteen minute drive in Seattle traffic from work to home. Heading into the elevator I push the button for the ground floor where I know my driver will be waiting. Dad insisted that I get driven to work. I'd talked him out of keeping security with me during work hours but being driven was something he wouldn't let up on.

"Madison is that you?" I can hear my mothers voice from the kitchen. Being a Friday it was Mrs. Jones' day off so Mum would be making dinner. She was a good cook and it disappointed me that she didn't cook more.

"Yeah it's me. I'm just getting changed and then I'll head to Chloe's" I yell running up the stairs to my room. I quickly get changed and grab my overnight bag that I had packed this morning. Heading back down stairs I go to the kitchen to give Mum a kiss goodbye. I loved my parents, they'd provided so much for Theodore and myself growing up. We'd always been proud to say who our parents were even though most of the time it meant a lot would be expected of us. My Dad, Christian was CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings. He owned numerous other companies as well. Dad traveled heaps whilst I was growing up, mostly just around the country which meant he was only gone for a few days. No matter where he was though he always made it to school other events that were important. Theodore and I had played basketball growing up and I think he'd only ever missed one game. My mum Anastasia was Editor in Chief for Steele Publishing. It was owned by dad as well. Apparently he had bought it as a wedding present for her.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" Oh no, I knew she'd forget. I'd been telling Mum all week that Chloe's parents were going away and that I was staying with her this weekend. I'd even gone to her office and entered it into her work calender so she wouldn't forget.

"Mum I told you I'm staying with Chloe this weekend. Her parents have gone to Hawaii for their anniversay." I hope she hasn't planned something for dinner tonight. Mum always has the habit of planning things last minute and it's always when I already have something else planned and then she makes me feel guilty for having it planned.

"Oh Madi baby, I thought that was next weekend. I've invited the your Aunt and Uncle as well as the Pembroke's around for dinner. Bennett's coming." She says the last part with a smirk, here we go again. Since I got the okay from my parents to start dating, mum and Aunt Kate got this great idea that I should date our family friends son Bennett. It's not that I don't like him. He looks like a Greek God, any woman would find him attractive, it's just awkward. His ego is massive, he could get any girl he wanted and he knows our mothers are trying to set us up together. He even encourages them. It was fine when I had Nathaniel as an excuse, but now I've got nothing.

"Mum, I don't care if Bennett's coming or not! I promised Chloe I'd be there for her. She's going to be home alone. We were finally going to watch the whole Gossip Girl series together!" I was not going to sit here all night with my parents and Mr. Sexy Pants. I was going to Chloe's and drinking champagne and forgetting all about my boy troubles.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say Madz. I thought you liked spending time with me." Oh shit he's here. When did he get here? There's no escape now. If he's here that means Theodore's here and if Theodore's here that means I will be bound to a chair and forced to stay.

"As much as I would have enjoyed spending my Friday night in your company Bennett, I have other plans." Right that's it I'm leaving. I grab my bag off the kitchen bar and head for the foyer. I'm getting out of this apartment before anyone can stop me.

Just as I come round the corner my dad exits his study with Grayson and Uncle Elliott. My dad and Grayson had met in College. Grayson owned the company that I was doing my internship at. Not many people take second years as interns but he'd done it as a favor to dad. Grayson was also the reason Mr. Sexy Pants is standing in our kitchen.

"Madison darling, I didn't know you were home." My dad greets me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Grayson, Uncle Elliott" I smile at them both and turn to dad, "I'm just leaving actually. I promised Chloe we'd have a girls weekend. Her parents have gone to Hawaii." I say in the most sweetest voice I can muster, maybe I can sweet talk him into letting me go.

"Oh well invite her over here, we can't have her all on her own, your mothers got plenty off food." Damn, I hoped he wouldn't suggest that.

"Yeah Madz, why don't you invite Chloe over here?" Why can't he just keep his two cents to himself? I chose to ignore Bennett who is now leaned against the foyer arch. I turn to dad and switch on the puppy dog eyes, I'm not staying here.

"But Daddy, I promised Chloe we'd have a girls night. We haven't seen each other in forever and I really just wanted to spend some time with her." I know I sound like a two year old but I'm willing to forgo a bit of dignity for this.

"You're not going to fall for the puppy eyes are you Christian?" Bennett comes in again. I swear to the heavens if he doesn't shut his mouth I'll find myself some duct tape and do it for him.

"Madison I'm not going to argue with you. You can invite Chloe over here or you can reschedule your night." I can't believe this. I'm twenty turning twenty one in three months and I'm still being treated like a five year old.

"Fine, I'll go ring her now." I turn around and stalk straight past Bennett and up the stairs. I grab my phone out my pocket and send a text to Chloe, there is no way I'm ringing her I'll get my head screamed off.

It's a little past nine. Chloe, my cousin Ava and myself are lounging on my bed with the first season of Gossip Girl playing from my laptop. It's not as good a watching it from a tv with champagne but it's better than nothing. I'd tried to sneak two glasses up to my room so we could enjoy the fizzy but Bennett had caught me. I knew that he'd tell dad and I'd really be in trouble then. My parents were extremely strict on the no alcohol before you're twenty one rule. Sure I'd gotten drunk at parties but they didn't know that. They thought I was innocent and had never experienced a hangover and I planned on keeping it that way.

A knock on the door startled us out of our giggling mess.

"Come in," I half shouted half giggled. The door opened to reveal Theodore, Bennett, Bennett's brother Connor and my cousin Noah. Bennett and Theo were best friends. They had bought their first apartment together. Harper, Bennett's sister and myself were close like they were, but she was currently on the other side of the world travelling around Europe. Bennett's brother Connor was currently on a scholarship at the University of Washington.

Theo speaks first, "Hey, we were just checking that you were both still alive. You're making a lot of noise." Yeah sure they were, no doubt they wanted to see what we were doing.

Chloe decides to speak for the three of us as my brain has suddenly been rendered incapable of forming a sentence. This may have something to do with the fact that Bennett has invited himself in and is picking through my collection of trophies. "Were fine, just something funny happened is all." I decide to get up and make my way to Bennett.

"Do you mind?" I ask. What does he think he's doing? He's now holding one of my basketball trophies in his hands looking it over.

"When did you get this?" He sounds sincere, but I don't really care. What can't he read? It's got 2012 printed on it as well as MVP does he not know what that is?

"It's my trophy from my senior year, I got MVP. Why?" Bennett came to most of my basketball games, I generally thought it was because Harper played as well. I never took much notice of him, I was either concentrating on the game or to tired afterwards.

"No reason, I just don't remember hearing about it." He seems almost annoyed like I did something without him knowing about it.

"Why would you hear about it? It's only a trophy from basketball. It's not like got a scholarship out of it, and it was three years ago." He was starting to get on my nerves now, and why was he still holding the trophy? Bennett doesn't answer me so I turn to my brother with a questioning look. "So can we help you with anything else?"

Connor decides to speak up and answer me this time, "Well we were wondering if you'd be interested in watching a movie with us? The parents have decided to go out so we were hoping you'd share you champagne." Right our alcohol, of course this is why they were here. Bennett and Theo could buy their own but why venture out when your little sister has some at her disposal and you can blackmail her into sharing.

"What movie are we watching?" Chloe looks at Ava and myself whilst asking this. Were debating whether sharing our bottle with them is a wise decision. Either way we'll probably lose it. If we don't share the boys will probably rat us out and if we do share we won't get half as much as we were originally going to and we'll have to watch a movie with them.

"You can choose the movie as long as it's not romance." This statement comes from my brother. I look at Chloe and we both nod our heads at the same time. Dad had recently stocked up on the recent releases so I knew we'd have a good list to choose from.

"Okay, we'll meet you boys in the theater. Oh and we shot gun the couch!" Dad had recently gotten the theater room redone, however the couch was the place that had the best view. Not to mention it meant all three of us would be sat together.

I'm currently sat scrolling through the selection of movies. So far we'd seen nothing we were really interested in, most things we suggested the boys had disagreed saying they were "too girly". I stopped at one movie and hear a groan from Connor and Theo. Bennett was just staring at me with a mischievous look in his eye.

"No Madison! We are not under any circumstances watching that!" My brother was yelling at me now. I'd had this idea since they said we could pick the movie.

"But Theo! You said I could pick!" I whine, I'm getting my way tonight, I don't care how much of my dignity I forgo.

Connor pipes up this time, "If you press play, I don't care how much of a baby you call me, I'll tell your dad. I'm not sitting here and watching The Notebook Madison." I knew that I'd get at least a comment on my choice but a threat to tell my dad just made this a whole lot better.

"Madison we'll agree to watch your choice on one condition." Bennett speaks up now and I don't know if I'm ready for his proposal or not.

"And your condition is?" Do I really want to know? I look over at Chloe and Ava and they're snickering in their seats. I know that they've both downed their glasses of champagne and probably be asleep soon.

"You come over here and sit with me." I feel my mouth drop. My eyes are probably as big as CD's. My brain has once again forgotten how to put a sentence together and I'm just left shaking my head at him. I knew he'd suggest something like that but to hear him say it out loud was just unbelievable. I decide to completly ignore him and flick through to another movie instead. I stop at A Million Ways To Die In The West. I don't get any complaints except a sigh from Bennett so I press play.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since the movie night. I'd completely forgotten about Bennett and moved onto concentrating on my presentation. I was currently making my way to Starbucks to get a coffee and something to eat on my way to work. I hadn't seen or heard from Bennett since that night. He'd left around eleven thirty with Connor and I got nothing but a "bye Madison". I knew something was wrong from the second my full name left his lips. Ever since I can remember he'd called me Madz. I absolutely hated the nickname but at the same time he was the only one was allowed to call me it. Nathaniel tried it one day when he'd heard Bennett do it at a family dinner and I'd hated the sound of it coming from him. I told him to never call me it ever again. I was Madi or Madison and no one else but Bennett was allowed to call me Madz. I ordered my usual, double shot latte with a half a shot of vanilla and stood waiting whilst munching on a blueberry muffin. It may not be the healthiest breakfast but it was food in my stomach.

"Fancy seeing you here." He was standing so close to me I felt his warm breath on my neck. I turned around and was face to face with the Mr. Sexy Pants. He was standing that close to me that if I leaned forward I'd literally be kissing him. I took a step back and decided to play nice.

"Hi, how have you been?" I settle for an easy question. Although it didn't come out of my mouth easily. What the hell was wrong with me, he was messing with my head and I did not like it one bit.

"I've been good, on my way to a board meeting." He purred back. God this man would be the death of me. He made the simplest of sentences sound like something dirty.

"Sounds exciting. Where's your meeting?" Keep him talking Madison, keep him talking and then you won't have to.

"Board Room A." His reply sent my brain to mush. Yes Bennett and I worked in the same building but he was normally over the other side of said building. Bennett was head of the Finances Department which was located two floors down from me. Board Room A however was on my floor. My name got called as my order was put on the counter. I grabbed my coffee and turned back to Bennett.

"Can I walk with you to work?" His question surprised me.

"Sure, what times your meeting?" I didn't really care but I didn't want him to be late.

"Starts at nine thirty so I've still got time. What time are you supposed to start?" I've got exactly forty minutes until he needs to be in that board room.

"I start at nine." I keep my reply short as we walk out the shop and over to the crossing. We wait until the little green man tells us we can cross and head into the building.

"So who's the meeting with?" I decide to keep the conversation light.

"Grey Enterprises." His answer takes me by surprise. I knew dad was looking at buying a marketing company but I didn't know it was Pembroke Marketing. If dad bought the company that means that he'd been watching over my shoulder.

We get into the elevator and I press the button for level 12. As it heads up it stops twice to let other people out. We get to the floor and Bennett follows me out. I keep walking towards my desk and he keeps following me. Putting my bag down and starting up my computer I decide to sit down and wait for him to make conversation.

"So about the other night." His comment takes me by surprise. We go from work talk to personal talk and this was not the personal talk I was looking forward to. "I know I kind of startled you with my propostiton. I just want you to know that I was serious. I know that our mother's joke about us but I'm not joking. I get that you've recently ended things with Nathaniel and I can't tell you how happy I am that you realised he wasn't right for you, but I know you'll need time before you want anything serious again." I look at him gobsmacked. This was the last thing I expected to come out of his mouth. The fact that he just put it out there scared the living day lights out of me. Yes he was right I didn't want anything serious but how did he know that I ended things with Nathaniel.

"How did you know about Nathaniel." The question came out as a whisper. I decided this was my best question at the moment. I was still trying to process everything else he had said.

You're mother mentioned it." He said it like my it was know big deal.

"Oh did she. And what makes you think that even when I am ready to start a serious relationship with someone it will be with you?" I was getting kind of angry now. I didn't need this to start off my day.

He moved to sit himself on the end of my desk. He was facing away from me and I didn't like that I couldn't see his face, "Madison we've been dancing around this issue for the past five years. You know that I like you and the fact that you flirt with me makes me think you like me too." Full name, shit he's serious. Wait flirt with him, I've never flirted with him in my life!

"I've never flirted with you! Bennett you're like my annoying older brother. You gave me the birds and the bees lecture! When have I ever flirted with you?" I whisper yell this at him. People had started to fill the office area now and I didn't want people hearing this converastion. I didn't even want to hear this conversation.

"You know full well when you've flirted with me. Look just give me a chance. Let me take you out, dinner. Friday night. I'll pick you up at eight." The fact that he wouldn't shed some light on my flirting makes me angry. The fact that he wants to take me to dinner makes me slightly want to do a happy dance. I knew that Bennett was interested in me. God you'd have to be blind not to figure it out but I always thought it was a faze. Something that was there but nothing would really happen. I never thought he'd act on his feelings let alone ask me on a date. I decided that dinner wouldn't hurt.

"Fine, one chance that's all you're getting. If I don't have the time of my life Friday then we shall put this conversation in a box, lock said box, throw away the key and never speak of "us" again." I point between the two of us whilst saying this. He could take me to dinner, but he was silly if he thought I was going to try and have a good time. I didn't want this, I didn't want him. He was cocky and he could get any girl he wanted. Why the bloody hell did he want to take me out?

"Done, I'll see you later baby." He gets up from his seat on my desk and pecks my cheek. I sit there with my mouth hanging open whilst he saunters off towards Board Room A. This man would be the death of me.

Three hours have passed and Bennett's meeting was still going. I was starting to get hungry but part of me wanted to watch him exit the room just to see if I'd get another kiss. He had nerve kissing me and calling me baby, what was with that?. I was not going to let this new nickname stick. He'd never kissed me before either, I mean sure we'd shared the occasional hug on Birthdays or Thanksgiving but he'd never kissed me. I sit typing away replying to some emails when I hear the door to the board room open. A total of sixteen men exit the room. None of them are Bennett, Grayson or my dad, they must still be inside. I decide to keep typing away not wanting to get caught waiting for hem. Next thing I know a figure is sitting on the end of my desk. I finish typing my email and press send turning to who I know is Bennett.

"Hungry?" He asks me. I don't get time to reply, "Come grab some lunch with me." This is not a question.

"I've got work to do Bennett." I decide against lunch. After his public display of affection this morning I don't think I can stomach food.

"You're entitled to a lunch break. Come on Madz you know you want to." I know by the use of my nickname that I've got playful Bennett. I like this Bennett, I don't like serious Bennett. Serious Bennett scares me.

"Okay fine, but I've can only take half an hour I really need to get this finished." I cave, I know I should have said no but part of me really wants to have lunch with him.

"Hey baby girl, hows work going?" This question comes from my dad I decide not to address the fact that he's probably buying the company I work at. I grab my bag and lock my computer.

"Hello father, didn't know I'd be seeing you today." I walk towards the elevator with Bennett, Grayson and my dad in tow. Grayson presses the button and the four of us wait.

"Don't start the attitude now Madison, we'll talk about this later." Fatherly Christian is gone and replaced with the serious CEO I know all to well.

We get out of the elevator and Bennett stops in reception turning to my dad and Grayson, "We're going to get some lunch." He doesn't wait for a reply from either of them, instead he grabs my hand and heads out the revolving doors onto the street.

We head towards a little restaurant about a block away. It's Italian and my absolute favorite. I love Italian food and Bennett knows this. Were greeted by a waiter and led to a table. Bennett orders us some sparkling water to get started. I don't bother looking at the menu, I get the same thing every time. The waiter comes back to see if we're ready to order. Bennett doesn't bother asking me what I want, instead he places our orders and the waiter leaves.

"How did you know what I wanted?" I decided to ask him, I had been ordering the same thing for years but I didn't know he knew.

"Didn't you want your favorite?" He turns the question back to me with a smirk plastered to his handsome face. Wait did I just call him handsome. I take a second to look at Bennett. Really look at him. His green eyes went perfectly with his light brown messy hair. His hair was semi curly and always looked messy, but somehow I'd only just noticed how sexy it actually was. I stared at him, his sea green eyes piercing my sky blue. He was strikingly sexy, and I'd probably be falling head over heals if he kept his mouth shut and that damn smirk off his face.

"Hello, earth to Madz? You can stop day dreaming about me." That's what I meant about his mouth.

I sighed and answered his previous question. "I did want it, I just didn't know you knew it was my favorite."

"You've been ordering spaghetti and meatballs since you were thirteen, I'd kind of figured it was you favorite seeing as I've never actually seen you order anything else." Wow, he had been paying attention all these years. This kind of surprised me a little. How much more did he know about me?

Lunch went by rather quickly. Before I knew it I was back at my desk and typing madly to try and finish the ideas for the Nike project. It was a fairly simple task I had to do. My team had already decided on three different types of advertisements. It was my job to collate them into a slide and have them ready to present to the head of the project for tomorrow mornings meeting. Bennett had walked me to my desk before saying goodbye. I got a hug and another peck on the cheek as well. I'm not sure if I liked this but I have decided to go with it. Worse thing that could happen is I decide I really don't like him and I tell him the truth. My day passes by rather quickly and before I know it I'm walking through the foyer into the living room. I know somethings up as soon as I see mum and dad sat on the couch. Dad had a weird look on his face where as mum was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hello sweetheart, did you have a good day?" Mum starts off with her normal questions about my day. Maybe I was wrong. "Did anything happen today that you'd like to tell me?"

Oh no! Dad had told mum about lunch. I couldn't bare it if she knew. Mum, Beverley and Aunt Kate would start planning the wedding.

"Mum we had lunch, we're just friends. He was hungry, I was hungry. We decided to have lunch together. It's not a big deal so please don't make it one." She's going to make this a big deal I know it.

"Madison it's okay if you want to start dating Bennett. You don't need to hold back your feelings for anyone. It's been nearly a month, Nathaniel's moved on and maybe you should too." Wait did she just say date Bennett. I'm not holding back my feelings and how does she know anything about Nathaniel. Why is this happening?

"Mum we're not dating. I told you we're friends we had lunch that's it." I leave it at that and head up stairs. Collapsing onto my bed I dig my phone out of my bag. Two missed calls from Theodore. He never calls. I hit redial and wait for him to pick up.

"So you've finally come to your senses have you." I hear his voice on the other side and Bennett laughing loudly in the background.

"We're friends we were in the same place and we had lunch. It's not a big deal, I've already got my senses so theres none to come too." This was getting annoying now. Yes my family usually gets all the details of my life but this was getting ridculous now. I mean I'm normally the one to be telling them things.

"Just don't forget about Friday." Bennett's voice rang through loud and clear. Shit, Theo had put me on loud speaker. The fact that my brother shared an apartment with this man made everything worse.

Theodore Raymond Grey! You take me off loud speak right no or so help me I will..." I hear Bennett laugh and Theo's voice comes through. I know it's just him now.

"Oh don't get you nickers in a twist Madison and would you quit the act, I know what you're doing Friday night." Crap Bennett had told him about our date. "So you've finally agreed to a date. I bet mum and Bev are already planning the wedding." He's right and I hate the fact that he is. No matter how Friday night goes I know I'll never live this down. I cave and tell Theo everything. The kisses, the hug, the speech I got from Bennett this morning the whole deal. He already knew of course. Bennett had already told him everything when he'd gotten home, he just wanted to hear it all from me to make sure Bennett wasn't pulling his leg. Theo was pretty shocked I'd agreed to go out with him. He tried to persuade me into thinking it was a great idea but I was going to continue to remain open minded about this.


	3. Chapter 3

My week passed fairly quickly and before I knew it I was pacing my room waiting for the clock to say it was time to face this night head on. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I'd never felt like this before and I wanted to throw up. Part of me wanted to ring Bennett and cancel, the other half told me that this was going to be the best night of my life. I couldn't stop thinking about him all week. The smell of his cologne, the way his hands lingered at my waist as he hugged me goodbye and the slight tingling sensation I felt on my cheek when he'd kissed it both times. I looked at my watch and saw it was two minutes to eight. I decided to head downstairs before I could talk myself out of this. Bennett hadn't told me where we were going but said to wear something neat and casual. I'd settled on black jeans and a blue sparkly top that made my eyes pop. I had healed boots on my feet and a beige coat. Just as I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard the elevator ding signaling that someone was arriving at our floor. I turned just in time to see Bennett exit the elevator. He had dark blue jeans, with a white shirt and jacket. He looked like he'd just stepped off a Armani runway. He smiled and I smiled back. I didn't trust myself to try and speak at the moment.

"You ready?" He asked hovering around the foyer, by the looks of things he didn't want to hang around and neither did I. I nodded and headed over to him. Mum and dad had gone out for dinner with some colleages of dads. Theo had said to text him if I needed anything. As I got to Bennett he wrapped an arm around my waist and lead me into the waiting elevator. The ride down to the ground floor was quiet. I didn't dare speak not knowing what the words would sound like coming out of my mouth. We headed out to the street and Bennett lead me over to what I assumed was his car. It was black and expensive I could tell that for sure. He opened the door for me and I got into the passengers seat.

We headed into the heart of the city, making small talk about how our days went. I wasn't game enough to ask where we were going. I figured I'd find out soon enough and I didn't want to ruin his surprise. He knew this was his one chance to impress me and I was so thankful he hadn't asked me to wear anything fancy. I loved getting dressed up for dinners and galas don't get me wrong but I needed to relax and have fun tonight. Bennett found a park along the street and he switched off the engine turning to me. He looked into my eyes and smiled. It was a genuine smile, not his usual smirk. He got out and came around to open my door just like the gentleman I expected him to be. We headed into a Mexican restaurant, I'd never really had Mexican food other than the odd taco here. A waiter lead us to our table and left us to look over our menus.

"See anything you like?" Bennett started off. I scanned the menu and looked at him.

"Anything you'd suggest? I've nearly really had Mexican." I hoped he knew what he was doing. I was scared I'd order something I didn't like.

"The nachos are really good here. Depends on what you feel like. We can order a couple of little things and share or you can order a main meal to yourself." He explained the way they could do sharing plates for two. They included a trio of dips, nachos and a taco or burrito each.

"I like the idea of the sharing plate if that's okay with you?" I decided that would be good, sharing's what you did on a date right?

"Sounds like a good idea to me. What would you like to drink?" His next question made me feel a little uneasy. I so wanted to order a piña colada but I knew that I wouldn't get served.

"I think I'll just have a diet coke." I decided on the safe answer. Alcohol may not be a good idea tonight anyway.

"You can get a cocktail if you want. They won't ask you for ID if that's what you're worried about." He was going to let me order a cocktail. This had to be a trap surely.

"No thanks, I think I'll just stick with my coke." I'm not drinking alcohol. I want to keep my head on straight.

The waiter came back and Bennett placed our order. He ordered two cokes, whether because he was driving I don't know. We continued to make small talk until our meals arrived. Reminiscing about when we were younger and all the crazy things we did.

"Remember when we all went to Disney Land and you got so freaked out by Mickey!" We'd moved onto embarrassing moments, I was five when this happened and Mickey was the scariest thing I'd seen.

"That's not fair I was five! You try being that little and something that big coming up to you." We were laughing at how silly we were.

"I thought you were absolutely adorable." This surprised me, had he liked me even when we were kids?

We ate our dinner continuing to talk. I didn't realize how easy it was to just talk to him. When he wasn't being big headed he was actually quite nice. Maybe this is the side of him I've missed out on. We finished dinner and Bennett paid the bill. We walked out and I started to head towards the car but he stopped me.

"We're not going yet, unless you want to. I thought we could maybe go to this club my friend owns. You'll be able to get it." This excited me a little, I didn't want our night to be over just yet. I really needed to have some fun. I nodded and Bennett grabbed my hand heading down the street. We walked for about ten minutes before getting to a club. Instead of lining up he headed straight up to the bouncer at the door. The bouncer took one look at Bennett and actually smiled. He didn't ask any questions, just let us straight in.

We walked inside and Bennett found us a booth in the back. It was relatively secluded and we could hear each other over the loud music. He placed an order with a waitress and turned back to me. We sat in silence for a minute or two soaking up the atmosphere before our drinks arrived. Bennett picked up a glass of red liquid and handed it to me, I looked at his beer and looked back to him.

"It's a strawberry daiquiri, you'll like it I promise." He said to me smiling. I knew what a daiquiri was, I'd had one before. I wasn't the fact that I wouldn't like it, it was the fact that if I took a sip of this drink I'd be drinking underage and that's what worried me. If my dad found out I'd be dead meat.

"Calm down Madz, you won't get caught I promise." He was sure making a lot of promises. I decided to go against my better judgment and take a sip.

After a few more cocktails and some tipsy flirting Bennett pulled me towards the dance floor. We started off holding hands and by the end of the third song I was wrapped in his arms. We were dancing together. Our bodies moving against each other to the music. I was surprised at how safe I felt in his arms. He had both of them wrapped around my waist whilst mine were around his neck. My head was against his chest and I was breathing in the amazing smell of his cologne. I felt his hand move, it trailed but from my waist to my chin. Bennett tilted my head up to his and looked into my eyes asking for permission. I gazed back and stood on my tip toes, Bennett lent down and pressed his lips to mine. It was a slow kiss at first, both of us testing how the other felt, then Bennett took it deeper opening his mouth and trailing his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and my tongue met his. After a few minutes passed Bennett broke himself away. He pulled my head back against his chest and swayed to the music. My mind was racing, that had to be the best kiss I'd ever had. Sure I'd made out with Nathaniel before, that was something we did on a regular basis but this was different. This was raw and passionate and it didn't feel like he was trying to get into my pants.

"I should get you home, it's getting late." Bennett lead us back to the entrance where there was still a long line of people waiting to get in. I checked my watch and it was twelve thirty. We'd been out for four and a half hours. I'd spent four and a half hours with Bennett and survived. We started to head back to his car and it was really cold. I shivered and Bennett wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me to his side. We got back to the car and Bennett pushed some buttons and my heat started to get warmer. I looked at him and smiled. The drive back to my apartment was quiet. Not awkward, the both of us were just enjoying each others company. We pulled up outside my building and I turned to him.

"I had a really nice night Bennett. Thank you." I said sincerely, it was true. I was falling and I was falling hard. I just hoped he'd be there to catch me like everyone else said he would be.

"I'm glad you did. Can I see you tomorrow?" His question surprised me. I didn't have any plans so I agreed.

We sat there looking at each other before I decided I'd make a move. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back. It wasn't as deep as before but it was just what I needed to send my head spinning. I pulled back and Bennett tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I got out the car and headed inside. When I reached the apartment there were no lights on. Mum and dad were either still out or asleep. Just in case it was the later I took my boots off and as quietly as I could headed upstairs. I tucked myself into bed and laid there slowly drifting off to sleep. That night I dreamed of sea green eyes and strong warm arms.

...

I awoke the next morning to my phone ringing. I sleepily grabbed it and checked the time, it was 9 o'clock. I answered the call not checking to see who it was.

"Hello?" I barely recognized my own voice.

"Still asleep are you?" Bennett's voice came back on the other side. He must have been ringing about today.

"Yeah, but I'm awake now. What's the plan for today?" I actually was really excited to see him.

"I'm actually ringing about that funnily enough. I have to cancel. Something has gone wrong with a project in San Francisco, me and dad have to fly out urgently, I'm not sure when I'll be back." He sounds really ticked off.

"Oh that's okay I understand. I'll see you when you get back." I try not to sound to disappointed.

"I'll call you later, have a good weekend baby." I didn't get time to reply but the goodbye I got sent my mind racing. He'd called me baby again. I'm not quite sure how I felt about the nickname yet. Nathaniel had always just called me Madi or Madison, I'd never gotten a cute name from him. I decide to head downstairs and get some breakfast. Mums in the kitchen when I get down there.

"Good morning sweetheart. How was your date?" Of course she jumps straight to it. My family's never been one to beat around the bush.

"Morning mum, it was good. I had a really nice time." I'm surprised by how happy my voice sounds. Could I, Madison Grace Grey be falling for Bennett? The Bennett Pembroke who I swore I'd never fall for. Yes I think I was. Mum informs me that dad has gone to Portland to deal with some clients so she'd invited Beverley and Aunt Kate over for cheese and wine. I politely decline her offer saying I'm going to call Theo instead.

"Hey Madi, Teddy's in the shower." Kat, Theo's girlfriend answers the call, she always calls him Teddy, it's weird.

"Hi Kat, I was just wondering what he's doing tonight. Do you two have plans?" I hope they didn't I really don't want to spend tonight at home. Beverley, Aunt Kate and my mum will start gushing over me and Bennett and I don't feel like dealing with that right now.

"I'm going out but I'm sure Teddy could use some company. I'll let him know, come over around 6 if that's fine with you." Yes she's got plans.

"Okay, thanks Kat." Movie night with Theo is just what I need.

"Oh and Madi, Teddy told me about you and Bennett. I'll tell you this he was extremely pissed when he got the call to say he had to fly out. He didn't say much except, "but dad I promised Madz I'd take her out today." He was totally a whinging boy, it sounded a bit cute." She put on a weird voice when she mimicked Bennett.

"Oh well thanks Kat, I'm not quite sure what were doing but I do like him." I loved Kat but sometimes she was a bit over the top.

"No worries babes, I've got to go. Might see you later tonight." I said my goodbyes and hung up.

...

I get to Theo and Bennett's apartment around 6, we decide on Chinese food and Pirates of the Caribbean. Theo heads out to get the food and I was setting up the TV when my phone rang. It was Bennett.

"Hey Madz, how's your day been?" His voice gave me butterflies.

"It's been alright, didn't do much. I'm actually at your apartment right now."

"Oh really, what you doing there?" He doesn't sound surprised just more curious.

"Theo and I are having Chinese and watching movies. My mum invited your mum and Aunt Kate over for wine and cheese and I didn't feel like staying." He laughs at this answer. He knows how horrible our the three of them can be.

"That's cool. You staying the night?" His question surprises me. Will he be coming home sooner than expected?

"I'm not sure, why's that?" Please say it's because you're coming home.

"Because the guest room is currently being renovated so you'll be sleeping on the couch." This answer I didn't expect. I remember Theo mentioning something about this, but I thought it would have been done by now.

"Well I could always sleep in your bed Bennett. It's not like you'll be using it anyway." It takes a moment for him to reply after this, he doesn't say much, I think I took him by surprise. Bennett ends the call saying he had to get going and not long after Theo returns with the food. We sit down to watch the first movie and eat out food. Kat comes home around eleven thirty and Theo and her head off to his room. I wake up around two in the morning, the TV's been turned off so Theo must have gotten up. I head to the kitchen to get a drink and decide I would sleep in Bennett's bed, the couch was getting uncomfortable anyway. I head towards Bennett's room and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I awake the next morning to a smirking Bennett. I roll my eyes and smirk back before rolling over and attempting to go back to sleep. I hear Bennett chuckle a few minutes later.

"When did you get back?" I ask, hoping he hasn't been watching me for a while.

"Earlier this morning. I was delighted to find you had taken up residency in my bed though. It was a nice surprised when I walked in." I can hear the smirk in his voice so I roll back over to look at him.

"I had fallen asleep on the couch but woke up around two and was extremely uncomfortable." I admit whether I was comfortable or not I would have probably come in here anyway.

"Well you can sleep in my bed anytime." I ignore this comment.

"So what are you doing today?"

"I've got to go back to San Francisco, my flight leaves at 7." This news is depressing.

"Why? Didn't you get everything sorted yesterday?" I really hope he's not gone long.

"It's all under control now, but dad's asked that I stay to make sure things are kept on track. I'll probably be gone for about another ten days or until the project is finished." He doesn't sound to happy about this and neither am I.

We get up and Bennett leaves me to get dressed. It's only ten o'clock so we've got at least eight hours until he has to leave. I head into the kitchen and find Bennett coking bacon and eggs. Theodore's sat with Kat and the breakfast bar. Bennett hands me a plate and we eat and the dining table. Kat and Theo have decided to hang around the house, so we stay with them. The day is spent playing video games and messing around, something relaxing that is hopefully going to de-stress Bennett. He's been uptight since this morning, he took a phone call halfway through breakfast and I could tell by the look on his face it was something to do with the project in San Francisco. He came back all angry and stressed and I haven't been able to shake his bad mood. Theo and Kat can tell somethings up but none of us say anything. We're sat on the couch playing Mario Kart when I hit his player with a red shell.

"Seriously, for crying out loud Madison I thought you were on my side!" This is a yell, not a I just died in a game yell but a something is wrong and I'm taking it out on you yell.

"Bennett it's just a game don't get you panties in a twist." I decide to keep it light, I don't want to make him more angry but at the same time he's starting to get on my nerves.

"That's besides the point, now I'm last. Thanks a bunch Madison!" Full name again, I wasn't letting it slide this time.

"Bennett get over yourself! It's only a game, anyway we can tell something is wrong so either fly to San Fran-bloody-cisco and fix it or get rid of your damn attitude!" I'm yelling back at him now. Theo and Kat look between the two of us. We're both glaring at eachother, I decide I don't have to deal with his attitude and get up. I walk out of the lounge through the kitchen and towards the foyer.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Bennett comes storming after me. I'm not staying if he's going to be like this, I'm not his girlfriend I don't have to take his attitude.

"Home, I don't need this shit from you Bennett. I'm not your girlfriend, I didn't do anything wrong and it's just a game. I get something has happened, I could tell that from the phone call this morning but I'm not dealing with your grumpy attitude all day." We're stood about 2 meters away from each other and I've got my hand next to the button ready to call the elevator. One wrong move from him and I'm gone. Bennett just glares at me, he then sighs and turns around walking up stairs. I take this as my cue to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been nearly 2 weeks and I hadn't heard from Bennett. I assumed he was busy with work but I would have liked a phone call at least. It was now five thirty on Friday night and we were headed over to the Pembroke's. Harper was home, finally. I missed her so much and I couldn't wait to see her and hear all about the sexy European men. We were in the car on the way there, I contemplated texting Theo to see if Bennett was coming but decided against it. I'd find out when I got there. Surely he wouldn't miss the return of his baby sister but after how we left things I'm not sure he wanted to see me. I got out the car and headed towards the elevator. I hit the call button and waited with mum and dad for the elevator to come down. I knew Theo was already here, mum said he was coming straight from work. We got in the elevator and I started playing with the hem of my dress. I'd chosen a low cut burgundy velvet dress, with black stockings and heeled boots. I sort of picked it hoping Bennett would be here, I wanted to taunt the living daylights out of him but at the same time I really hope he wasn't there. We walked into the apartment and I heard Harper before I saw her. She came running down the stairs and nearly knocked me over with her hug. I embraced her back and we starting jumping up and down. Harper was like the sister I never got, other than Chloe and Ava she was my best friend and knew everything about me. Most of the time before I even knew it myself. I stepped back for mum and dad to greet her and a hand made its way around my waist pulling me to him.

"Hey beautiful." It was Bennett, I'd know that voice anywhere. It had been in my dreams over and over for the past week. I turned to look at him, he was staring me up and down so I took the chance to do the same. He was wearing black pants with a navy blue shirt and looked like he'd just stepped out off a runway. He leaned in a kissed my cheek, keeping his arm around my waist. My dad cleared his throat and we heard towards the dining room. This greeting did not go unnoticed by anyone.

The night passed slowly, Bennett kept staring at my from his seat at the dining table. He'd chosen to sit opposite me and I'd caught him starting at me numerous times throughout dinner. Concentrating was hard. I was trying to listen to everything Harper was saying but with his eyes on me it just made it so difficult. After dinner we convened to the living room. Harper pulled me onto the love seat and started telling me all about her adventures with hot European men. We giggled and laughed and I eventually forgot about Bennett and his staring. Connor, Theo and Bennett suggested a game of billiards and Harper jumps at the opportunity. We follow them to the library which as well housing as an extensive amount of books holds the billiards table. Before we enter Harper pulls me aside.

"So you and Bennett?" She's making eyes at me and raising her eyebrows. It's hard not to laugh.

"Shh, I'll tell you everything later. I'm not quite sure what's going on myself." I know this will keep her off my back for a minute or two. We enter the library to find Connor setting up for a normal game of pool.

"Girls against boys okay with you?" Theo asks us.

Harper goes to object but I cut her off, "Yes that's fine." I look at her and wink, "only if I can break." Connor nods and I line up to take my shot.

I walk to the end of the table, Bennett's at the opposite end and he's really going to regret standing there. I lean over the table and take aim, he can see right down my dress and I know it. I lift my eyes and take one daring look at him, the look on his face shows how shocked he is, theres also a bit of lust there as well. Good he should be lusting over me. You don't take a girl like me on a date and then not talk to her for nearly 2 weeks. I pocket the number 2 ball and take another shot, narrowly missing the number 4 ball. Harper high fives me and whispers in my ear.

"Now I know what you're doing." She's impressed and so am I.

I step back and let Connor take his shot. The game goes on and it comes back to my turn. I walk casually around the table assessing my options. I opt for a difficult shot. Not one I would normally take but it has me right in front of Bennett and I know that this dress is short enough that if i lean over he'll see straight up it. I take aim and hear Harper giggle, I look back at Bennett and wink. So what if he's worked out what I was doing, I don't care. He deserves it after not talking to me, and then greeting me like he did when I arrived. He was in for one hell of a night. I take my shot and pocket the number 7 ball, I line up my second shot and miss the number 6.

"Bennett why don't you take your shot now, I'm going to get a drink." This comes from Connor.

"Connor you've had four shots to get a drink, just take your turn." I can see from the tightness in his pants he's been thoroughly distracted and in no state to take his shot.

"Bennett don't be an ass, just take your shot." Connor says this leaving the room.

Bennett lines up a shot and I whisper in Harper's ear telling her to giggle. She does so just as he's about to hit the ball. He misses everything completely.

"Tut tut, Bennett you should concentrate more. Don't tell me you're letting us win." I tease. He replies with something incoherent and we continue the game.

The game ends with Theo pocketing the eight ball. As its only about nine we head into the lounge to watch a movie. Connor and Theo settle themselves into the recliners leaving the couch for Harper, Bennett and myself. Bennett strolls in and sits down on one end of the couch. I race towards the other end but Harper has other ideas. She dives on me and we wrestle for the end seat of the couch. All of a sudden I feel two arms wrap around my waist and pull me into the middle of the couch. I look up and glare at Bennett who just smirks at me. Looking back over to Harper I see her sat there smiling, proud of her accomplishment. The boys want to watch a horror but Harper and I want something funny. I hate horror movies. Bennett tries to talk me into it, whispering that he'll hold my hand if I get scared. I ignore him teasing me and we instead settle on The Expendables 3. As the movie starts Bennett drapes his arm around my shoulders and I decide to let him. He is rather warm and snugly and this movie can get a bit gory. The movie plays along and Bennett's arm makes it's way down my back to my waist. As a gory bit comes on I lean into him squeezing my eyes shut. He reaches over to grab my hand, running the pad of his thumb over my knuckles trying to soothe me. The movie comes to a close and Connor switches the TV over to the sports channel. Harper's asleep and I'm sat cuddling Bennett. He's whispering in my ear and kissing my temple and I'm quite enjoy his attention.

Around eleven o'clock mum and dad come in saying they're leaving. Theo and Bennett get up saying they'd better get going too. We walk out the the foyer and Theo stops me.

"You're coming with us. I'll cover for you." He doesn't give me time to ask questions, just walks towards the elevator. We say our goodbyes and head down to the parking lot. As we get to the underground park Theo tells mum and dad I'm staying with them as he needs me tomorrow for the guest room. Dad doesn't question it so we head towards his car.

"Why did you tell mum I was coming with you?" I say, Theo and Bennett have gotten into the front and I'm in the back sat behind Bennett.

"Because you two have somethings you need to work out that's why." Theo answers not looking at either of us.

The ride to their apartment is short and silent. Theo pulls into a space and gets out the car, leaving me and Bennett to ourselves. I get out and Bennett follows, Theo's already made it to the elevator by the time were out and he doesn't wait for us. We press the call button and head up. We get to the apartment and he's is no where to be seen. Bennett comes over to me and gives me a hug. I respond by wrap my arms around his waist looking up at him. He leans down to try and kiss me but I turn my head and his lips land on my cheek. Bennett sighs and releases me and grabs my hand instead, we head towards his room. Once inside Bennett shuts the door and heads towards his en suite. I'm not quite sure what I'm doing here. I know I've got to talk to him about us but there is so much going through my head right now that I just want to go to sleep. I don't want to talk to him, in fact that's the last thing I want to do right now. I stare out the window and hope that Bennett doesn't actually want to talk. I know I'm pushing my luck here but this is a subject I don't want to face. I don't want to get hurt again like with Nathaniel, I know Bennett's not like him but how's he going to take the fact that I'm a virgin. He'll probably run for the hills. I'm so inexperienced when it comes to anything to do with sex. Nathaniel only made it to second base and even that felt weird. Bennett returns but I don't turn to look at him, instead I keep staring down at the night life of Seattle. He wraps his arms around me and I don't pull away. I let myself relax in his arms and decide to try this. To see if we could work, I needed to at least try for Bennett's sake. He starts to kiss my neck and behind my ear and I shiver in his arms. It feels so good. He continues to kiss my neck and I move my hands to hold onto his. Bennett starts to walk backwards and takes me with him. He gets to the bed and sits down, turning me around and pulling me onto his lap so I'm straddling him. He moves to kiss my lips and I kiss him back. His hands move upwards from my waist towards my breasts and it's then that I pull away.

"What's wrong Madz?" His voice is so soft, it's melting my heart. I can't answer him. I'm to embarrassed to tell him about how inexperienced I am. I try to get up but he grips me tighter pulling my head against his chest. "Madz you need to tell me what's wrong. Please baby don't shut me out. Did I do something?" He's whispering now, I can feel the hurt in his voice. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want him to hurt me either. I decide that the truth is the best possible thing.

"Bennett before this goes any further there's something you need to know." I look up at his eyes, he doesn't say anything so I stutter out the three words that have been the hardest things for me to tell anyone, "I'm a virgin." I know it's a mistake as soon as the words leave my lips and I again try to break from his hold. Bennett just holds onto me tighter. He strokes my hair and just sits with me. We sit in silence for what seems like hours before I decide to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back in Seattle? I didn't even know if you'd be there tonight."

"I didn't think you'd want to hear from me after what happened. I figured that I'd see you tonight and we could work things out from there. I really want you Madz, all of you. Not just your virginity and the sex. I want to be there for you when you've had a bad day, when you've hurt yourself and when your sick and need someone to take care of you. I don't just want the happy times Madz I want everything. I want to be your everything. I understand that you're scared. The only guy you've dated broke your heart, but I won't do that."

"You're right I don't want to get hurt, but I don't know where this is going. I don't want to be another girl you've slept with I want all of you as well. I want the stressed Bennett, the happy Bennett. The Bennett that's had a rough day and needs someone to take care of him." I can't believe I'm saying this, do I really want a relationship with him? "The truth is Bennett I don't know what I want. I'm scared and I'm unsure of a lot of things right now, you being one of them."

Bennett gets up, lifting me in his arms. He places me down on the bed and heads for the closet. He returns in pajama pants and I finally see him topless, Lord is it a sight to see. His six pack is all chiseled and is pants sit low enough that I can see a V line shaping his hips. He walks over to me handing me a t-shirt. I take it and head to the bathroom. I quickly change and grab my dress, folding it and placing it on a chair. I climb into bed next to Bennett who's laid on his back. He reaches over and pulls me to him. Stroking my hair as I rest my head on his chest.

"Sleep baby girl, we can talk about his in the morning. You're exhausted." He kisses my hair and I fall asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up the next morning a little disorientated. Theres a body behind me and an arm around my waist. I can hear breathing, and then Bennett mumbles something and I remember where I am. It's so warm laying here in his arms. I could probably lay here all day. I think back to our conversation last night, do I really want a relationship with Bennett? Sure he'll take care of me, and make me feel safe and loved, but I can't help but remember the feeling of finding out the person I trusted betrayed me. I can't shake that feeling of being cheated. I start to think of what things would be like if we did start dating. Yes he's extremely loving and he's kind and considerate. I also can't forget the fact that he's sexy as hell and he's got a good job and a future.

I lay there considering things for a while. Could I actually date Bennett? That was the underlying question that was really bothering me. What would things be like if we were dating? I hope this cuddling thing would be a regular occurence. Nathaniel and I never slept in the same bed, dad had never let him stay over and I didn't really want to stay at his house. I knew he'd try and talk me into sleeping with him if I did. I can see now how wrong our relationship was. Bennett would never try and do anything like that, or at least I don't think he would. I knew I was falling for Bennett but part of me didn't want to admit it.

"Would you stop thinking so much. You're hurting my head." Bennett's voice pulls my from my thoughts. His morning voice has got to be the most sexiest thing I've ever heard. I roll over and look at him, his hair is a complete mess and he still looks half asleep. We lay there for a while cuddling, he smelt amazing. I could definitely get used to this.

"I love having you in my arms." Bennett says as he kisses my forehead. If he kept being sweet like this I was definitely going to agree to whatever he wanted. Nathaniel was never sweet, he never called me baby, he never complimented me and he never told me things like this.

"I love being in them." I was a little shocked at my honesty, Bennett wasn't though. A big grin was plastered on his face as he pecked my lips. I decided to keep being honest, "I want to try this Bennett. Us. I want to see where it will go. I'm scared but I can't help but compare everything you do to what Nathaniel did and from the short time we've spent together everything you've done has been better than anything he ever did." He doesn't answer for a while and I'm not quite sure how to take his silence.

"Bennett please say something." I beg.

"I like it when you beg." I push against his chest and he chuckles."I'm sorry, I'm just shocked. Your honesty has been a breath of fresh air. I can tell you I'm completely over the moon at you want to give us a crack. I promise you won't regret this."

"Okay well can you not make this sound like I'm agreeing to a business deal. I really like you Bennett, I can't ignore the feelings that I have for you and I don't want to anymore. I just don't want to get hurt like I did last time. I trust you not to hurt me but I also can't just forget what happened with Nathaniel, it will always be in the back of my mind."

"Like you said Madz, in the 4 years that you dated him he did nothing for you. The only reason he's still breathing is because I knew he meant something to you. I honestly don't understand why you stayed with him for so long though." I consider this for a minute before answering.

"I was scared, I didn't know anything else other than him. I convinced myself that he loved me and that what we had was what a relationship was. I know now that he just used me." I can feel tears prickling my eyes now, I don't want to cry about Nathaniel. He's gone and I never have to see him again. Bennett pulls me tighter to him and holds me for a few minutes.

"Please don't cry, you're to pretty to cry Madison. I don't want you to ever think about him again. You've got me now and I'll never hurt you like he did." He was being so sweet to me and I really liked it. "Why don't we go and get some breakfast?" I nod slowly and wait for Bennett to let go of me.

We get up and Bennett heads into his closet, I decide to follow him in there. I needed something else to put on. I was still wearing his t-shirt that he gave me last night. I walk in to find him pulling a sweater over his head, he takes one look at me and a smirk crosses his face.

"Can I help you?" I knew I was going to have to ask for some pants, Bennett never fully co-operated.

"I need something to put on, I can't go downstairs in just your t-shirt Theo will have a heart attack." Not to mention he'll probably beat Bennett into next week. Bennett throws me a pair of sweat pants and I put them on.

We head downstairs and I sit at the breakfast bar whilst Bennett heads to the fridge. He pulls out bacon, eggs and some juice. I decide I want coffee as well and head over to put some on. Theo walks in about ten minutes later and sits himself on a bar stool.

"So are you two on talking terms now, or are we silently being domestic?" I turn and look at Bennett who looks at me and then we both look to Theo who sits with a smirk on his face. I don't like his prying question, it's bad enough he took matters into his own hands last night. I look at Bennett and he notices the scowl on my face.

"Mind your own business Theodore." This harsh comment came out of my mouth as a growl more than anything. Bennett comes over and stands behind me, pulling me to him.

"What Madison means to say is yes we have sorted things out." He directs this at Theo before whispering in my ear, "Be nice or you'll get yourself in trouble." I'm not sure what he means about the trouble part but I ignore it for now. We sit down and eat breakfast. Once we've finished Theo heads off to call Kat and Bennett's phone rings, it's Beverley. Bennett gets up from the table kissing my forehead and heads towards the living room.

"Hi mum." He sits on the couch on motions for me to come over and join him. I instead get up and put the plates in the dishwasher, listening to his one sided conversation.

"No I haven't forgotten, I just don't want to attend. I don't care what it's for mother I don't want to go." I walk over to the couch and Bennett pulls me to sit on his lap. He sighs and kisses my temple. I sit fiddling with the draw sting of my pants.

"I'll ask her, but if she says no I'm not coming. I don't need to be there, you and dad do. I don't care if the whole family was invited the fact that she's going makes me really not want to attend." Who's he talking about? I wrack my brain trying to remember Bennett ever having a girlfriend. I don't remember him dating anyone, he'd had flings with girls or so I'd heard from Theo.

"I'll ask her now, I've got to go mum. I'll get back to you about tonight." He hangs up and I can feel him staring at me. "I need to ask something of you, I completely understand if you don't want to but you know what my mother's like." He was talking about me, it can't have all been about me though. I don't say anything but look up at him expecting him to continue.

"I'm supposed to attend a gala tonight, it's for the Children's Charity, my whole families been invited and I'm expected to attend. I don't want to go but mum and dad are insisting I make an appearance. I'd really like it if you came with me." The part about this sentence that doesn't make sense is why he doesn't want to go.

"Why don't you want to go, I've been to galas before and they're not that bad." I bet this has something to do with the "she" he was talking about, I don't want to pry but I do want to know who she is.

"It's not the gala that's the problem. I usually enjoy them. It's another guest that I have a problem with." He's admitted it, that's the first step. Now to just get him to tell me who she is.

"Who is she?" I go straight for the kill. I really want to go now just to see who she is and what she looks like. If she's bothering him that much that he won't go she had to be important to him in the past.

"Her name is Caroline Williamson. We had a fling of some sorts back in high school and it sort of continued onto college. Anyway she got really clingy and started wanting more when we were strictly sex only. I broke all contact about two years ago but she always tries to start drama." The name rings a bell but I can't picture her face.

"So you don't want to go because she'll be there and she'll try and start some drama with you?" I could handle some girl.

"Exactly, it would make my night a bit easier if you came. She'd probably steer clear of me if she saw I had a date. But if you don't want to come it's okay, I won't go if you don't want to." He was leaving the decision up to me.

"Well they say that curiosity killed the cat, but cats have nine lives so I say lets go shopping to find me a dress." I was hoping I wouldn't regret this. Bennett smiled at me and jumped off the couch. He spun me around in his arms and it made me giggle like a five year old.

"Let me go put on something decent and we can do all the shopping you like." He says and with that we headed up stairs.

...

It was six thirty and I was currently waiting for Bennett to come and pick me up. Turns out mum and dad had been invited to the gala as well as Theo so it really would be a family affair. I was stood in the foyer fixing my lip gloss in the mirror. Bennett had bought me a dress for tonight. Not that I couldn't afford it myself he had just insisted. It was gorgeous and I felt amazing in it. I had picked out a navy blue strapless gown it was satin with sparkly chiffon over the top. We had stopped by the hair dressers on the way home as well and I'd gotten my hair done too. It was curly and all pulled to one side. I'd chosen to do my make up myself, Bennett offered to get it professionally done but I politely declined his offer. I knew how to do my make up and I was comfortable doing it myself. I heard the elevator ding and Bennett walked out. He was in a navy suit that matched the color of my dress, he had a white shirt and a navy bow tie. His hair was still in its messy glory and he looked amazing. I turned and looked at him properly, he had just made it out the elevator and was currently stood stock still staring at me. I did a twirl and giggled moving to him.

"Is it to much?" I ask. I can tell by his reaction he's impressed, he'd seen me dressed up before but apparently something was different. Either that or I'd never taken notice to his reaction.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Madz, really. You look amazing you'll make every man jealous of me tonight I can tell you that." I wasn't bothered about making every man jealous, just one girl.

"Thank you. Shall we get going? Mum and dad have left already." I told my parents Bennett was picking me up and that I'd meet them there. Bennett just nodded and we made our way down in the elevator to the ground floor. We walked out and Bennett lead me over to a limousine. A driver opened the door for us and we got in. It wasn't a long ride to the gala. If it wasn't for the Seattle traffic we probably would have made it there in about ten minutes. When we arrived the driver got out and opened our door, Bennett got out first and turned to help me out. I stepped out of the limo and we headed up the steps into the ball room.

We found our parents quickly and Beverley, Harper and my mum spent a good five minutes gushing over my dress and how good it looked on me. The MC announced that it was time to be seated as our meals were ready to be served. We found our seats and sat down. We were sat at the table with our parents, Harper, Connor, Theo and Kat. People came over as the entrees were being brought out. They shook hands with my dad as well as Grayson. After the main meal was brought out and we'd finished Bennett asked me to dance. We headed over to the floor which was in the middle of all the tables. Bennett pulled me into his arms and started to waltz with me.

"I didn't know you could dance." I really didn't, it surprised me but it was a good surprise. I liked dancing and it was good to find someone that knew what they were doing.

"There's probably a lot of things you don't know about me." He said this with a smirk and it got me thinking of all the things I didn't know about him. I didn't know about Caroline and him.

"Is she here?" I decide to just get out with it. She hadn't made herself known to us yet but I figured it was only a matter of time. Bennett nodded as he started off across the room. "Where?" I really wanted to see where she was, would she come up to Bennett and try something or would she leave him alone. Bennett sighed and finally answered me.

"Over there, red dress, blonde hair." I looked over to where he was motioning and saw her. Yeah she was kind of pretty but she looked a bit stuck up. She had long blonde hair that fell in waves down her back. Her dress was nice but it put her breasts on display for the world to see. I continued to look at her until she looked at me.

"Now you've done it Madison." I didn't know what he meant until she started walking towards us. Bennett pulled me to the side of the dance floor and waited for her to come over.

"Bennett darling what a pleasure." I didn't like her voice one bit. It sounded sickly sweet, there was a faint English accent too but that sounded put on.

"Caroline." This was all Bennett offered as a greeting. He didn't move to embrace her or even shake her hand.

"And whose is this?" She asks turning to me. I don't wait for Bennett to introduce me, I'm a big girl and can handle myself.

"I'm Madison, Madison Grey." I don't' bother to offer my hand either, I know she won't take it. Caroline considers my introduction for a minute and the smirks at Bennett

"Oh sweetheart don't put you last name out there I doesn't mean a thing to me. I know you're dad, and I also know the only reason you got the job as the intern for Pembroke Marketing is because of who your father is." I cannot believe this. "I do hope you're having fun with Bennett though, he certainly knows what he's doing." I blush the same color as her dress. Before I can say anything Bennett replies.

"Caroline if you've got nothing nice to say to myself or Madison you can leave. I'm done with you, I'm not tolerating you bullshit anymore." With that Bennett grabs my hand and pulls me back to our table. I'm not sure what to say to I instead sit down in my seat.

"I'm sorry, you'd shouldn't have to hear that. Madz I want you to know that no matter what you got the internship because my dad knew you could do the job. He wouldn't have given it to you if he didn't think you were capable." I reach out and take his hand, I look up at him and can see how much her comments hurt him.

"Don't you worry about her Bennett. I've been hearing things like that my whole life." Bennett squeezes my hand and sits down. We sit in silence for a while before Bennett asks if I was ready to go home. I nod and we head out to the limo and get in. The ride back to my apartment is a quick one. With it being late there was less traffic on the road. The driver stops out the front of my building and we get out. Bennett walks me to the elevator.

"Are you going to stay?" I ask hoping that he says yes.

"Would you parents mind if I did?" I hadn't thought about this. I knew that dad never let Nathaniel stay because he didn't like him. I don't get a chance to answer before my parents walk into the lobby.

"Hey kids, you finishing up for the night?" My dad's voice asks, they're walking toward us. I hit the call button for the elevator.

"Yeah we'd had enough excitement, these heels are killing my feet too." I reply smiling as we get into the elevator. The ride up is a quick, when we reach our floor we get out and mum and dad head towards the hall way down to their room. Dad stops halfway there and turns to us.

"Madison, don't do anything your not comfortable with." His statement is directed at me but he say's it looking at Bennett. I take this as permission for Bennett to stay.

"I won't dad. Goodnight." With that we head up stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

_**WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ENJOY IT!**_

As we walk into my room I feel butterflies in my stomach. I head towards the adjoining bathroom with my pajamas and get changed. When I get back Bennett's sat on the end of my bed. His bow tie and jacket are gone, the top two buttons of his shirt undone. When I walk in he looks up at me, I stand at the end of my bed not knowing what to do.

"Come here baby." His voice is soft and it sends a shiver down my spine. I slowly walk toward him and he pulls me into the space between his legs. I look into his face not wanting to say anything. I'm not quite sure where we go from here.

"I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you. I heard your comment the other night and I won't force you to do anything, we can go as fast or as slow as you want. Don't let what she said make you feel you need to do anything you're not comfortable with." I nod, acknowledging his statement. I wasn't doing anything for Caroline I was doing it for me.

He stands up and removes his shirt, then starts to undo his belt. He lets his pants fall to the ground and he's stood in just his underwear. Bennett pulls me onto the bed and he lays hovering over the top of me. He looks into my eyes and I stare back, my breathing is fast and coming out uneven. I'm nervous and excited at the same time and I know that no matter what happens Bennett's the one that I want to do this with. I reach up and knit my fingers in his hair pulling his face down to mine. He kisses me softly at first but then I feel his tongue on my lips and I open my mouth. I can feel his hard on pressing against my stomach and I desperately try to ignore it. Bennett moves one hand to my waist and it slowly slides up my singlet to my right breast. He takes my nipple between his finger and thumb and gently starts to play with it. It feels amazing and I can't help but moan into his mouth. Bennett sits up pulling me up with him. His hand falls from my breast and grabs the hem of my shirt. He slowly lifts it over my head and then gently pushes me back down. His lips go to my neck and his hand back to my nipple. He slowly starts to kiss down my chest making his way to the other nipple. I'm writhing beneath him at how good it all feels. He takes my nipple between his lips and sucks and nibbles. I feel his tongue dash out and flick it, I can't help but moan again. He moves over to the other one and his hand begins to play with the one that was just in his mouth. He does the same thing to my right nipple as he did my left and then slowly kisses back up my neck, along my jaw to my lips. I slide my hands down his back, towards his backside. Then something in me makes me want to move them to his front. Testing my limits I go with my gut and slowly move my hands around his waist, over him stomach to the hem of his boxer briefs. My actions makes Bennett stop kissing me, he leans back a bit and looks into my eyes.

"Just testing the water." I whisper. He seems to take this reason and starts to kiss my neck again.

I move my hand down the length of him. I can tell he's big and I'm almost scared to look at the size of him, I know that this is going to hurt. I continue to run my hand up and down his length over his briefs, he's getting bigger as I do this. I feel his hand at my waist and slow my actions waiting to see what he does. It moves across my stomach in between my legs and stops. If I were to lift up my hips his hand would be against me, I decide to do so. I lift my hips off the bed and Bennett's hand moves on me, he starts gently rubbing against me. His hand then slips into my shorts against my panties. I take a moment to enjoy the sensation of his fingers rubbing against me. I can feel my lower stomach start to tighten. I decide that I'm going to be brave and slip my hand inside his briefs, his member feels warm and soft. I didn't realize how soft it would feel. I hear Bennett moan my name as I take him in my hand. I move slowly up and down and his fingers slips inside my panties.

"You're so wet Madz." I hear him whisper in my ear. I'm a little shocked at this statement.

He continues to move his fingers against my clit and the sensation in my stomach starts get tighter. It feels amazing and I never want him to stop. After a few minutes I really start to feel it. His fingers are rubbing against me and I can feel my body tensing. I decide to be brave and pull on the waistline of his briefs. Bennett stops what he's doing and pulls back to look at me. He stares at me for a long time before speaking.

"Are you sure?" I am sure. I want this. I want him in every possible way and I want him to have me. I nod my head and Bennett removes his underwear. He then trails his fingers up the inside of my legs to the waist band of my pajamas. He pulls them and my panties down my legs slowly and then climbs back on top of me. His lips go to my neck and I feel his fingers on my clit again rubbing in small circles.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." His voice is ragged and for some reason I know that I can trust him.

He keeps rubbing me and I feel the tight sensation come back. All of a sudden a feeling of immense pleasure runs through my body and I start to quiver under him. Bennett kisses me to quieten me as I ride out my orgasm. My first orgasm and it was under Bennett Pembroke. Now I know what everyone was talking about. I hear Bennett whisper something in my ear but I'm to wrapped up in my own feelings to understand what he says. He lets me come down from my high and then I feel his hands on my legs pulling them around his waist. I feel him at my entrance and I open my eyes to look at him. He's staring intently down at me and then slowly pushes into me. He does it bit by bit letting me adjust to him. He stops for a moment and leans down kissing my lips and then moves to my ear.

"This might hurt a little. If it's to much tell me and I'll stop." With that he pushes past my barrier and I understand what he means. It's not to much for me to handle but it does hurt. Once he's in all the way he stops and allows me to adjust fully to his size. "Okay?" I no my head and he then starts to slowly move back and forth and the feeling is amazing. It doesn't take long for the tightness to come back as I feel it in my lower stomach. Bennett's breathing in my ear and I start to unravel underneath him again. This orgasms better than the first. It doesn't take long for Bennett to find his release either. He moans my name as he comes inside me burying his face in my neck. He stays on top of me for a few minutes before rolling over and pulling me to him.

"That was amazing Madz." He whispers and I silently agree. "Get some sleep now baby. That would have taken a lot out of you." I giggle but am thankful he is going to let me sleep. I must admit I am exhausted. I snuggle into his side and drift off into dreamland.

...

I wake up the next morning alone. I look over to the alarm clock and see that it's ten thirty. Maybe Bennett's left already, I get up and head downstairs. I find mum and Bennett in the kitchen. Bennett's sat at the breakfast bar whilst mum is cooking what smells like bacon. I sit down next to Bennett and he chuckles at me.

"Morning sleepy head." He's wearing in fresh clothes, had he been home?

"Morning." I mumble still half asleep. Bennett gets up and kisses my temple. He puts his mug in the sink and sits back down. Mum places a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of me. She then leaves us saying something about work to finish.

"Did you go home?" I ask Bennett with around a mouthful of eggs.

"Yeah I had to head into the office around eight I came back though."

"Well I can see that." I say smirking. I continue to eat my breakfast with him watching me.

"I need to talk to you about last night." Oh no, this sounds bad. I look at him deliberately stuffing a piece of toast into my mouth before nodding for him to continue. "Are you on any kind of birth control?" He says this with a whisper and it takes me by surprise. So much surprise that I start to laugh uncontrollably. Bennett's sat staring at me with a confused look on his face.

"Yes Bennett I am. I have been since I was sixteen. But thanks for asking afterwards." Did he really think I'd have sex with him without being prepared? I see a look of relief cross his face and it makes me giggle.

"Oh thank God! I completely forgot last night. Not that I wasn't prepared if you weren't I just didn't want to freak you out." He's rambling now and it's kind of cute.

_**Sorry this one was so short. It's my first sexual experience so I wanted to see how you'd all react. Thanks for all the support. xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

Bennett and I have been steady for a few weeks now. Things are good and I'm thoroughly enjoying my time with him. My life finally feels like everything is coming together.

"Madi we're leaving. Are you coming to see your mother off?" My dad asks. Mum's leaving for New York, something to do with a book signing she's trying to get. For the next week it'll be just me and dad. I'm not sure how we'll go with this. Things have been getting hectic at work now that everyone knows Grey Enterprises is buy Pembroke Marketing. I'm still not happy with him about it but there's not much I can do

"Yes dad I'm coming." I grab my phone from the bedside table and head downstairs. Dad always gets weird when mum's going away, I don't understand why. I mean yeah we're pretty famous and we have some creepy people come up to us but that's why we have security. Mum said that dad's loosened up on security since she first met him. I don't know what she means by that though, I have people following me constantly. I'm not allowed to drive myself anywhere and whenever we're at events there's always at least one security detail with me at all times. Even when Bennett is there dad still insists that someone is with me, like Bennett's going to let anyone get to me he knows dad would have him for breakfast. Bennett's almost worse than dad is with my safety. He's always watching me making sure I'm safe and comfortable. Sometimes it's sweet but most of the time it's just annoying, like really I'm an adult I can take care of myself.

"Madison I expect you to be home every night at a reasonable time whilst your mothers away. If you're not home by nine you will be receiving a phone call." This is what I meant by weird. I had a curfew when I was growing up and I thought it was reasonable but that was supposed to end when I turned eighteen, Theo's did.

"Dad need I remind you that I will be twenty one in two months time. I don't need a curfew." I can hear the attitude in my comment but I don't really care, he needs to get over this.

"I don't care how old you are young lady. Whilst you live under my roof you will obey my rules. You may stay and Bennett's but I expect to be told before nine o'clock if you are doing so." I don't bother to reply, there's no point in arguing with him. This will be the longest week of my life.

We get to the airport and Taylor drives around towards the Steele Publishing's jet. Both my parents have their own company jet, mum's doesn't get used often, only when she goes away by herself. We'd always go in the GEH jet if we were going on family trips. It's bigger than mums is, the Steele jet has only one bedroom, two individual seats and a love seat. Dad's jet has two bedrooms, one for mum and dad and another room with two bunk beds, it also has four individual seats as well as two love seats. Taylor pulls up next to the stairs leading up to the jet. We get out and gather at the bottom of the stairs. Mum turns to me first and give me a hug and a kiss reminding me to behave for dad. She then turns to dad and I turn away, I love my parents and how much they are still in love but sometimes its just gross. Dad comes over to me at the car and we wave mum off before getting in. The ride back to Escala is quiet, well I don't say anything at least. Dad's phone rang before we had even left the airport. It was Ros and then Andrea and then Welch then Andrea called again and she put him through to Ros. I listened to his conversation the whole way back looking out the window. It wasn't very interesting, but the words Pembroke Marketing caught my attention a few times. Once we got home dad headed to his study and I went to the library to find something to read. Halfway through The Maze Runner I hear dad calling me. I head out towards the great room.

"I was in the library, what's up?" Knowing dad he'll probably just be heading to the office, even though it's a Sunday.

"You hungry sweetheart?" His soft tone surprises me, I'd been daddy's little princess until I turned sixteen. Then boys came into the picture and me and dad grew further apart. We were usually polite to each other but we never really did stuff together anymore.

"Um yeah kinda, I was going to ask Mrs. Jones to make me a sandwich. Did you want to go out?" I missed spending time with my dad, he'd always understood me. Even when I didn't want him too.

"I was thinking we could head to the pier for some lunch. That sound alright with you?" I loved the pier, it was my favorite place as a kid, especially when he took us on The Grace.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." I smile at him and he smiles back. We head towards the elevator and dad presses the button for the garage. We head down and he walks towards his car, not the family SUV. He walks around to the passenger side and opens the door waiting for me to get in then gets in his side. He starts the engine and My Baby comes through the speakers. This was my favorite Cold Chisel song. I start to hum to it and dad turns it up louder, when the first lyrics come through he starts to sing.

" I know this little girl she's quite a picture. I do my very best, oh boy, to keep her. She's got what it takes to warm my soul." I can just hear his voice over the radio. Dad knows this is my favorite. I remember dancing with him to it at his 40th Birthday. I wait for it go get to the chorus before I join him.

"I know I got, my baby, my baby, my baby, yeah." I look towards him in the drivers seat. He's tapping away on the steering wheel and for once it feels like nothings changed between us. I turn to look at the window and continue to sing along with him.

We get to the pier and dad pulls into a spot. We get out and head towards a little cafe, walking side by side. The waiter shows us to a table and dad orders so sparkling water. I look own at the menu to see what they have. It's quite warm so I don't feel like eating anything too big.

"How about the oysters Madi?" Dad asks with a smirk on his face. I'm allergic to seafood, and my whole family loves it. I remember the first time I ever ate it. I was three and we were out on The Grace with Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Elliot, Aunt Kate and Ava. The men had been fishing that day and we'd cooked what they caught. I was three bites in and started to feel a bit sick. Dad thinking I'd just gotten a bit sea sick took me up on deck to get some fresh air. I started having trouble breathing and next thing I knew I was throwing up all over dad. I spent the rest of the day in his arms, that was where I went when I was sick. He always made me feel better. Being that I was on the boat mum and dad didn't really think to put two and two together. It wasn't till I'd tried an oyster about a year later and wound up in hospital that we knew. I smiled back at dad, it was a joke now between us when we went out. Someone would ask if I was ordering the seafood special, or they'd suggest the lobster and we'd all laugh.

"Yeah sure, then we can spend the rest of the day a the hospital. That sounds like fun hey, maybe grandma will visit." This sentence was dripping with sarcasm and it made dad laugh. I loved it when he was like this, family Christian not bossy, controlling CEO Christian.

"What are you thinking though? Spaghetti and meatballs?" He said this with a smile, but I didn't really feel like pasta. It was to big and I knew if I ordered it I wouldn't finish it all and then dad wouldn't be happy.

"No, I'm actually thinking the chefs salad, it's to hot for pasta. What about you?"

"I was thinking steak, the t-bone sounds good." I liked when we could have normal conversations like this, it made me forget about life for a bit. I nod at dad and the waiter comes over to take our orders. He brings over bread sticks too.

"So how is your presentation coming along?" His question surprised me. My parents never asked about how my schooling was going, they'd never needed to. I'd never gotten lower than an A through my whole schooling, they knew if things were bad I'd come to them so they pretty much just left me alone.

"It's good, I'm really enjoying my degree. I knew that marketing was what I wanted but over the last 2 years I've realized how much I actually did want it." I decide to be honest with him, he's at least trying.

"That's good." Is that seriously all he has to say? We sit quietly for a few minutes and then our meals arrive. We start eating before dad speaks up. "Madison I want you to know how proud we are of you. Bennett told me what Caroline Williamson said to you at the gala, that must have hurt you." He was sincere saying this. I knew him and mum were proud, they didn't have to tell me, but it was nice hearing it.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me. But just so you know I've been hearing stuff like that my whole life, I don't let it affect me anymore. I know that who you and mum are play a big part in where I end up but I figure at the end of the day if I wasn't good at what I did people wouldn't keep me around. I'm willing to work hard and I don't need the Grey name to get me where I want to go. In saying that being able to walk into a room and have people stare does sometimes give me a bit of confidence. It's nice to know that if I want to be I could be feared. I don't want that though and I don't care what Caroline Williamson or anyone else for that matter has to say about me. She doesn't know me and she never will. I don't want people like her in my life because they're to quick to judge." I'm surprised that he lets me say all of this without interrupting.

"The Grey name will always get you what you want baby girl but it's nice to know that you're not relying on it." For some reason I think that this sentence means more than he's letting on.

We finish our meals and take a walk along the pier before heading back to the car. Whilst we're driving home dads phone rings over the radio, he answer it and Theo's voice comes through the speakers.

"Hey dad, I'm at Escala. Where is everyone?" He's so clueless it's almost adorable. I giggle at him and dad smiles at me.

"Me and your sister are coming back from the pier, your mother's gone to New York for the week."

"You're with Madison?" He sounds surprised to hear this, I know where he's coming from. It's weird to think that dad and I spent nearly a whole day together without killing each other. I loved my father but we were so much alike and we just clashed. It was fine whilst I was younger because I'd let him have the control but once I got my own opinion things went downhill.

"Yes we'll be home soon, are you going to wait for us?"

"Yeah I'll hang around here till you get back. See you soon." With that he hung up. Dad looked over to me.

"I seriously worry about him sometimes. I told him only yesterday that your mother way going away." I laugh at this, Theo was amazing at what he did but he was seriously forgetful. Not like mum was though, mum forgot stuff because she had so much going on. Theo forgot stuff because he didn't pay attention to anything.

"Dad, he'll have forgotten where she is by the time we get back." We both laugh at my comment.

When we get back Theo and dad head into the study and I head upstairs. I decide I'm going to go for a run. It's still light out and I need to clear my head before I start working on my presentation. It's cool out so I put on shorts with a hoodie. I tell Taylor where I'm going because I don't want to disturb dad. Once I'm outside the building I put my headphones in and pick an upbeat song to listen to. I decide on Uptown Funk and head off, I run for at least thirty minutes before it starts to get dark. I decide I better head back before dad starts to worry, I'm currently on his good side and I'd quite like to keep it that way. I keep up a light jog on the way back home, my breathing starts to get a bit short to run properly. I notice the building coming up so I slow down to a fast walk. I've got to get home and find my inhaler. I've had asthma since I was a kid, Theodore and I both do. I haven't had an attack for a couple of years though. I make it into the building and head into the elevator. Once inside I hit the code for our floor and lean against the wall desperately trying to get in control of my breathing. It's getting worse and I know that I'm going to need my inhaler for it to get any better. The elevator finally dings and I rush out hoping to get upstairs before anyone see's me. As I walk into the great room dad and Theo are walking in from the kitchen, they take one look at me and know exactly whats happening.

Dad rushes to me whilst Theo heads for the kitchen. Mum always keeps a spare inhaler in the cupboard just in case. Dad scoops me up and carries me to the couch, Theo's at my side in an instant pushing the inhaler to my mouth. I take a few breaths but I'm too panicked.

"Deep breaths baby girl your're alright. Breath for me Madison." I can hear dad trying to calm me down but my breaths are getting shallower and my chest tighter. I start to go dizzy.

"Dad... I can't... I'm going dizzy..." I struggle to get the words out. Why is this happening to me? Dad pulls me onto his lap and starts to rub my back to soothe me. I concentrate on breathing and trying to relax. I get my breathing under control and sit with dad for a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up confused and disorientated. I can't quite work out where I am, the rooms dark. I find a blue light shining the time at me, it reads nine thirteen. I sit up and test my breathing, I'm breathing better, just really exhausted. She shock of the attack has worn me out. I get out of the bed and head for a light shining underneath a doorway. I open the door and I'm in the hall leading to mum and dad's room. Dad must have put me in here after I'd fallen asleep, he never left me on my own after I had an attack. I walk down the hall through the great room and into the kitchen. I'm starving, I slept through dinner. I grab some bread and decide for Nutella on toast. Before I make it to the cupboard a voice stops me.

"What do you think you're doing?" It's dad, he must have heard me.

"I'm starving, I need some food." I answer trying not to sound to tried.

"I'll do that sit down." I sigh and decide not to argue, I'm to tired anyway. Dad put's two pieces of bread in the toaster before coming over to me. He stands in front of me and lifts up my chin to look in my eyes."How are you feeling?" I take a deep breath before I answer.

"I'm alright, I can breathe better now and my chest isn't tight anymore, I'm just really tired." As I say this dad pulls me into a hug, I welcome his embrace. He always makes me feel better when I'm sick.

"You haven't had an attack in a while. I'll book a doctors appointment tomorrow for you." I sigh, I really don't want to go to the doctors but I know that I really won't have a choice. I decide that if I'm going he's coming with me. I hated the doctors, especially when it came to my asthma.

"Fine, but only if you come too. I never understand what they're saying." I say this in the sweetest voice I can muster. Dad's left me to get my toast out and puts it on a plate for me.

"I'll come with you. What are you having on your toast? Peanut Butter?" I loved Peanut Butter as a kid but ever since I discovered Nutella it's always been an inner argument about what I feel like.

"Nutella please." He grabs the Nutella from the cupboard and layers a decent amount onto the toast. He'd normally argue with me on what was an acceptable amount but when I was sick everything changed. It was like I was his little girl again, He cuts the toast in four triangles and puts it in front of me. He then goes to the fridge and gets me a glass of orange juice. He sits with me whilst I eat, he's on his phone and I assume he's emailing people.

"Did you ring mum?" I know he hasn't, she would be here by now if he had.

"No, I considered it but I figured you weren't dying. I'll ring her after the doctors tomorrow." I nod and he stands. "Come on you need to sleep." I totally agree with this statement. I'm surprised I stayed awake long enough to finish my toast. I start to head towards the stairs when dad stops me. "You're staying with me tonight. I want to keep an eye on you."

I'm not surprised by his comment. Just because I'm breathing fine now doesn't mean I couldn't have another attack during the night and honestly until we'd seen the doctor tomorrow I didn't really want to be left alone. I hated having attacks, they were so scary. It's like you knew what you wanted but your body wouldn't let you do it. We head into the bedroom and I climb into bed. Dad sits with me stroking my hair and I drift off to sleep.

...

I awake later that night or more earlier the next morning. It's my chest that wakes me up, it's tight again and my breaths are coming in shallow. I lay there trying to breathe by myself for a second. I can see a faint light in the room and hear light tapping. Dad must be working whilst sitting with me. All of a sudden the tapping stops.

"Madison are you okay?" He voice is full of concern. I nod and feel him move next to me. I roll onto my back and sit up, trying to get control of my breathing. Dad hands me my inhaler and pulls me to lean against him running his hand up and down my arm trying to soothe me in anyway he can. I take a few deep breaths from my inhaler and start to breath normally again. I relax back into dad and continue breathing for a few minutes before turning to look at him. Concern and worry is all in can see in his face. I know he's worried about me, I'm worried about me.

"What time is it?" My voice comes out dry and hoarse.

"It's two thirty. How do you feel?" I nod at his answer and test my breathing again before answering his question. My breath is back, not completely normal but better.

"I'm alright, I think." I'm really not sure how I feel. I want to take a really deep breath but I'm struggling to. I can breathe and the pain in my chest has dulled but it's still not normal.

"Go back to sleep baby girl. I'll be right here if you need me." I nod at this and lay back down.

...

I awake the next morning feeling slightly better, I look over at the clock and it's nine thirty. My breathing still isn't back to normal, although it's getting there. I get up and head to the kitchen finding dad sat at the breakfast bar with a coffee. He's on the phone, talking to who I assume is either Ros or Andrea. Mrs. Jones comes in and asks what I want for breakfast this makes dad stop his conversation.

"Hold on Ros." He says into the phone. He turns and looks at me. "Your appointment is in an hour, as much as I hate to say it you can only have water, they'll want to do bloods." With that being said he kisses my forehead and continues his conversation with Ros.

"I guess I'll just have a glass of water then." I say, a shiver running down my spine. I hated having to have blood tests, the needles were scary and I usually fainted. Mrs. Jones sets a glass of water in front of me. I drink half of it whilst reading over the front page of the newspaper. Dad finishes his conversation with Ros.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, still not 100%."

"I've booked an appointment with Dr. Wallis, I also rang Bennett to get him to tell someone you wouldn't be in today although Theodore told him what happened last night so I think he expected you not to be at work. He said he'd come over later tonight if you were feeling up to it." Crap, good job dad. I'd completely forgotten about work.

"Thanks, I'll ring him after the appointment. Have you heard from mum?" As much as I was daddy's girl when I was sick I still wished my mum was here, she kept him somewhat sane.

"She called yesterday to say she'd landed. She's pretty busy with the signing, if you want her to come home she will though." He said this carefully, I know that if I wanted her here she'd be here. I didn't need her though, as long as I had one of them here I was alright.

"No that's okay, I've got you." I said smiling at him. I got up and decided to go get ready. I pulled on some black jeans and a baby blue loose shirt with a cardigan. I knew that the doctor would need to get to my arms and at least with a cardigan I could just slip my arm out. I headed down stairs and met dad in the foyer. We were headed to the hospital where Grandma worked. That's where Theo and I had all our appointments. Dr Wallis was nice enough, he just always explained things in medical terms which I never understood. We arrived at the hospital shortly and headed in.

Dr. Wallis worked out what was wrong fairly quickly, apparently I just needed more Ventolin. As Theo got older he sort of grew out of his asthma, apparently this isn't the case for me. With increased limits of Ventolin and a new set of inhalers my appointment was finished. We headed back out to the car and just as we were getting in dad's phone rang.

"Grey." I giggled, he always answered the phone like this. It was kind of funny.

"Just finished up now. I'll be there soon Andrea. Tell him I'm not happy about this." I turned to look out the window as Taylor started the car heading towards the city.

"I need to go to the office. I should be quick but we can drop you home first if you'd like." Dad was saying this to me now. I considered this for a moment. Yes I really wanted to go home but at the same time I really didn't want to be alone.

"No, it's fine I don't mind coming. What's going on?" I say not bothering to look at him.

"Just some papers I need to sign so Andrea can send them to Portland. They were supposed to wait until tomorrow but the guy I'm dealing with is a real asshole. Normally I'd make him wait but he's not worth the trouble." I nod as he says this. It must be a pretty big deal if dad's willing to go into the office just to sign some stuff. We get to Grey House and head up to dads office. As we step out the elevator Andrea greets us.

"Mr. Grey, the papers are in the board room with Ros." Dad heads into the board room leaving me. "Madison what a pleasure, how are you feeling?"

"Hi Andrea, I'm fine." As lovely as Andrea was I really wasn't in the mood for talking. I head into dads office and close the door behind me. I really just want to sit down. I plunk myself in one of the chairs and close my eyes for a second. A few minutes later phone rings. I ignore it for a minute, before getting up to look at the number. The phone has "Ana mobile" printed on it so I pick it up.

"Hi mum" I hadn't spoken to her for nearly 24 hours, and I really missed her.

"Oh hey sweetheart, is everything alright?." I knew this was coming, I decide I should just tell her.

"I'm okay, I had an attack last night, but I'm fine now. Dad took me to see Dr. Wallis this morning and they've increased my Ventolin intake." I hear her gasp at this.

"Oh baby are you okay, do you want me to come home?" I knew this would be her first question. Mum always worried about us when we had attacks.

"No mum, please stay. Dad's taking care of me as always."

"Alright sweetie but if you need me I'm only a phone call away. Where's your father?" I knew that she'd come back if I wanted her to but I really was fine with dad.

"He's signing some forms with Ros in the boardroom. He should be back soon." As I said this the office door opened and in walked my father. He looked at me questioningly. "Oh he's here now mum." With that I handed the phone to him.

Dad took the phone and walked round to his chair switching on his computer.

"Hello Darling how's everything going?" I ignored his conversation with mum and walked over to the window to look at the view below. Everything looked so little from up here. I started to feel dizzy all of a sudden and thanked the heavens my dad had good timing. He pulled me onto his lap before I could even go and sit down. I could faintly hear mum but wasn't paying attention enough to hear what she was saying. They continued talking whilst dad played with my hair. My arm hurt from the blood that was taken and I slid it out of the cardigan. I looked down at it and could see a pale bruise start to form. Dad leaned down and kissed it, listening to mum. He was always so nice to me when I was sick. I started fiddling with his laptop as he continued his conversation. Even though dad owned Steele Publishing mum practically ran it. He left most things up to here, or they decided on them together. I opened up Facebook and logged in, deciding I needed something to do. I could feel dad reading over my shoulder but I had nothing to hide. There was no point trying anyway Welch would just find it and tell him. Dad finished his conversation with mum and hung up, he let me stay on his lap and continued playing with my hair. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Dad yelled from his seat, he hadn't made a move to get up and I was glad, I was fairly comfortable where I was. Dad prided himself on family and he never shied away from us in front of business partners. I remember being four and spending a whole day in either business meetings, on his lap or sleeping in his office. I had had another asthma attack and dad refused to let me stay home with anyone. Mum was going to Chicago for the week and so he'd taken me to work with him. The door of his office opened and in walked Theo and Bennett.

"Hey dad, oh hey Madi." I ignored him and got up heading straight for Bennett. He didn't say anything and just took me into his arms. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed him, it had only been a few days.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He said this softly to me kissing my hair. I pulled back and looked up to him.

"I'm alright now. Just really tired." Theo cleared his throat and I went to move back to my place on dads lap.

"What don't I get a hug? You know Madi I remember a time when you would have completely ignored Bennett and given me all your attention." My brother the royal jester, or so he thought. I know what he meant but right now I just wanted my dad and my boyfriend, no one else. I turned to him and poked out my tongue before dad wrapped an arm around me pulling me back to his lap.

"Boys, what can I do for you?" This was CEO Christian speaking now. Bennett cleared his throat and moved to sit on one of the chairs in front of dads desk, Theo took the other.

"Well Mr. Grey a few things aren't adding up with Lincoln Manufacturing. There's about five hundred grand that has apparently gone missing never to be seen again." Theo and Bennett had studied accounting in college. Theo was in charge of the financials and expenses for GEH whilst Bennett covered the same for Pembroke Marketing. However when dad bought Pembroke the two combined and now handle everything together as well as Steele Publishing and the other businesses that dad owns. Dad considered Bennett's comment for a moment before speaking.

"When did things start to go missing?"

"Only last month but it's a lot of money to just be unaccounted for." This comment came from Theo.

"Email me the statements and I'll have a look over them and call Welch. Are they transfers out of the account or purchases?" This was a lot of money to just go missing, yes it was nothing compared to what my dad earns but he was always tight on what was spent and always knew what he was spending it on.

"That's the thing we don't know. It's almost like they've erased the transaction and the balance has just changed. It's just weird." Theo said this looking at Bennett who nodded.

"I'll get onto it later." He says this dismissing the topic. The three of them are now watching me. I'd given up on Facebook and was now watching funny cat videos on YouTube.

"What?" I asked looking to Theo and Bennett, I knew dad could see what I was doing but the two of them had weird looks on their faces.

"What are you doing Madi? Dad looks like he's about to lose it." This came from Theo, I turned around and looked at dad who was trying to hold back laughter. He looked back and me and smiled.

"What it's funny." He said it trying to justify his smile.

"I'm watching videos on YouTube. Apparently they're funny." I said this looking back to Theo and Bennett.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days passed quite quickly, I'd taken to sleeping in mum and dad's room. Even though I knew the chances of me having another attack were low I just didn't feel safe in my own room. Dad didn't mind, he was hardly in bed anyway. I swear he'd come to bed around two and be up and dressed before seven. That was only five hours sleep, no wonder he was always grumpy. Mum was coming home tomorrow and I was actually really excited, dad had promised we'd go and pick her up from the airport. I think we were both desperate to see her. It was Friday night and I was in the lounge room watching some reality show, I wasn't really paying attention.

"How about a movie?" My dad's voice came from the doorway.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

"How about Guardian's of the Galaxy, Theo said it was pretty funny." I was kind of surprised by this, dad rarely watched movies.

"Yeah sure, sounds like a good idea."

"I'll get some snacks." He walked out toward the kitchen and returned with a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of wine. He sat down on the couch and handed me one. I must have looked pretty surprised because he laughed at me. "Only one, and only because I'm here and you'll be twenty one in a little over a month." I smiled and took a sip, it was delicious.

"Thanks dad." I said and pressed play. The movie started and I cuddled into his side. I needed more time with him like this, I'd missed him over the years. Dad put his arm around my shoulder and we sat together laughing.

I awoke the next morning to quiet whispers. I rolled over and saw mum perched on the side of the bed next to dad. She looked at me and smiled.

"Trying to replace me are you?" She got up and walked over to my side.

"Never mum, you're irreplaceable." I moved over and she got in next to me pulling me into her arms. "What time is it?" I knew mum wasn't supposed to be home until this afternoon but it couldn't be that late, dad was still in bed.

"It's six thirty, I got home about an hour ago." She said this and placed a kiss on my forehead. I sighed and drifted back to sleep. I woke up again a few hours later, dad was sat up playing with my hair, he was talking quietly to mum about what had happened with me. I lay still for a bit enjoying the feeling of him twirling my hair around his fingers.

"She'd been for a run, they're no quite sure what triggered it. She's been active all her life." He was telling mum.

"Maybe it was just something that happened. Unfortunately Christian this is something we won't have control over." Mum replied to him, I know he worried about not being able to control my asthma. "How's she been with Bennett?" This conversation was taking a turn for the worst. Why were they talking about me?

"He's been really good with her. After you rang Theodore and him came to see my regarding some financials. The second she saw him she went to him, made me kind of sad my baby didn't need me anymore but I'm happy he takes good care of her." Can they just stop talking please.

"I can't believe she tried to fight it all this time, I'm so happy we didn't have to tell her about the arrangement. It would have ruined everything. I'm glad she's in love with him." What arrangement? How does mum know I love Bennett, what is going on?

"I thought you knew it was rude to eavesdrop Madison." Crap busted, dad doesn't give me a chance to question anything though. "What do you feel like for breakfast Madison." how did he know I was awake? Geez I knew you couldn't get much past him but I thought I was pretty stealth. I heard mum chuckle and rolled onto my back to look up and him. Even though I hadn't opened my eyes, had laid completely still and was turned away from him he knew I was awake.

"Can we go to Bonjeli's?" Bonjeli's was my favorite place for breakfast. They did the best chocolate chip pancakes.

"Sure we can, I'll ring the boys and let them know." Dad said as he got up and headed for the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and looked over to mum.

"What were you talking about?." I said looking into her eyes. Mine were the exact copy of hers. Theo and I had literally split our parents features in half. He had mum's hair I had dad's. He had dad's eyes I had mum's. He had mum's personality I had dad's.

"Never mind about that. I missed you baby, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." She reached over and stroked my cheek softly.

"But mum you were talking about me and Bennett. What's going on?" I wanted to know now desperately.

"Baby girl I promise it's nothing for you to worry about. Please let it go." I sigh and nod. I know I'm not going to get any answers. "So how much did your father freak out whilst I was away?" She laughs at this comment, we both do.

"He freaked out on me a couple of times." We both laughed again.

"He always does, he said he spent quite a lot of time with you over the past week. I must say I was surprised to walk in and find you here this morning. It was a nice surprise though. You looked so adorable together. Reminded me of when you were younger." She smiled at the memory of this, every Sunday morning me and Theo would end up in here before we went to breakfast. We'd often come in around six thirty or seven and spend the next couple of hours sleeping with them, or talking about what was bothering us. The best conversations we had with them were early in the morning in their bed, it just felt so safe, like nothing could get you because they were there. Mum and I got up and I headed up to my room to have a quick shower and get ready. I was ten o'clock when we were leaving, dad had rung Theo and invited him, Kat and Bennett, they were going to meet us there.

"Mum we're over here." We walked in to find Theo waving at us from the table. We headed over and I went straight to Bennett who stood up to give me a hug and a quick kiss.

"Morning beautiful, how are you?" He was so sweet it made my heart flutter.

"I'm good, hungry. How about you?" I asked smiling at him.

"I'm great now that you're here." He said taking my hand in his.

"Hey Madi." Theo came from down the table.

"Hi Theo, Kat. How are you?"

"We're good Madi, how about you?" Kat answered, Theo had gotten dads attention and they were talking about the Mariners game. Boys and their sports.

"I'm good, finally got everything under control." I answered. The waiter came over and took our orders. I got a serve of chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream and my usual coffee. We sat talking amount ourselves until the food arrived. After we'd finished dad payed the bill telling Theo and Bennett to put their wallets away. They both groaned but knew that he wasn't to be argued with.

"Do you have plans for the rest of the day?" Bennett asked me.

"No I don't, how about you?" I really hoped he didn't I needed a day of him and only him. Maybe he knew what mum and dad were talking about.

"I do, but my plans involve you and only you." He smirked at me and I knew he had something up his sleeve.

"What are we doing?" I asked, hoping he'd reveal his surprise.

"Not telling, it's a surprise but I can tell you it's go something to do with your birthday." I groaned he knew I hated surprises and the fact that it was linked to my birthday was worse. I had stupidly handed over all rights to my twenty first birthday party to Aunt Mia. I knew nothing about it, all I had to do was hand her a list of people I wanted to invite and show up. Why I had agreed to it I'm not sure. We said goodbye to my parents and brother before Bennett pulled me to his car. We got in and he handed me a blind fold.

"No peeking." I reluctantly put on the blindfold and huffed in my seat, I heard him chuckle and the car started. It was a little over a month until my birthday and I was wracking my brain trying to think of what we were doing. Mia had said that she would take care of everything so I couldn't think of anything that I'd need to do.

"Bennett I need to ask you something." I decided that the car was a good place to do this, he couldn't escape although I couldn't see his face either with this stupid blindfold. He didn't say anything so I continued. "This morning I heard mum and dad talking about us, they said something about an arrangement. Do you have any idea what it could be?"

Bennett was quiet for a few minutes before answering. "What kind of arrangement?" Was all he said.

"I don't know, you don't think they arranged for us to be together?" My parents wouldn't do something like that to me.

"Even if they did Madz I'm still head over heels for you. But no I don't have any clue what they were talking about." I smiled at this. I was pretty head over heels too. It took around fifteen minutes before we arrived at our destination. Bennett switched off the engine and I heard his door open and close. Then my door opened.

"Don't take off the blindfold." Was all he said, he took my hand and led me into what I assumed was a shop. Bennett led me god knows where and then I heard Aunt Mia's voice.

"Take her in there Bennett I'll be two seconds." We walked a few more steps before he stopped.

"Bennett what are we doing. I know Aunt Mia's here, can I please take off the blindfold?" I was getting annoyed.

"Nope, you can't." Was all he said, he then let go of my hand.

"Hey Madi, sorry for all this but I don't want you ruining the surprise. You'll be trying on your dress today but I don't want you seeing it until the party so hence the blindfold." Aunt Mia's voice came from my right. I nodded and decided I'd co-operate. I knew I wouldn't win even if I did argue. Mia undressed me and and helped me into the dress. It was short and had a sweetheart neckline. I think it was chiffon from the feel but I couldn't be sure. "Okay Bennett you can come in." Mia's voice rang loud. I heard a door open and then Bennett gasped.

"Madz you look gorgeous." I rolled my eyes at this.

"Gee thanks babe, I would agree with you but I can't see anything." I couldn't help my sarcastic tone. Bennett and Aunt Mia laughed and then Aunt Mia shooed him out and helped me undress and redress in my normal clothes. I heard her zipping up what I assumed to be a garment bag and then she took off my blindfold.

"Sorry babe but it's got to be a surprise." This was all she said. I smiled at her knowing that she just wanted my party to be amazing.

"It's alright Aunt Mia I understand." We walked out and I found Bennett. We headed back to his car and then he drove someplace else. We pulled up at Mac and I turned to look at him.

"Mia said you could have control over your make up so we're here for a trial." I looked at him and then back at the Mac shop and squealed. I loved getting my makeup done.

"But how will I know what to get it done like. I don't know what my dress looks like." He smirked at me again and got out the car coming to my side to open my door.

"The artist has already seen your dress Madz, she knows what colors will go with it and will have somethings ready for you to choose from." Aunt Mia had thought of everything, which didn't surprise me.

We head in and I meet Stacey who will be doing my make up. She suggests a few things, and asks what I normally like. I decide on a natural look smokey eye using bronzes, golds and pinks. We opt for a pale pink blush and thin eye liner. Not going over the top with anything. I sit back and relax for the time it takes, opening and shutting my eyes, turning my head this way and that. Bennett is extremely well behaved whilst we're there, he stands behind me talking casually to me and Stacey. After about forty five minutes I'm done. Stacey brings a mirror to me and I'm surprised I'm allowed to look. I must admit I like it, the eye shadow makes my blue eyes pop but without being overbearing. I've got false eyelashes on and they look like they could go on for miles. Bennett comes around to face me and takes out his phone.

"Smile, I have to send a photo to Mia." I do as I'm told and smile at him fluttering my long eyelashes, I could get used to having these. I thank Stacey and we head back to the car, I decided to keep the make up on. We get in and Bennett starts off on another journey, he pulls up in front of my usual hair dressers, we get out and head inside. Paolo my hair dresser greets me as we walk in, he knows what we're here for. I get led over to his usual station but the mirror is covered.

"Sorry Bella, Mia's orders. You're not allowed to see till I'm finished." He chimes in his usual accent. I love Paolo, he always knew what I wanted and he never did anything to drastic. I knew I could trust him with this. He gets started on my hair, first putting in hot rollers. I decide that seeing as I've got nothing to watch I should talk to Bennett. He'd sat himself in the chair next to me and was busy on his phone.

"Watcha doing?" I ask him. My voice pulls him from his thoughts.

"Just answering some emails." I figured this would be the answer, even on weekends Bennett was busy with work. Always watching what was happening, chasing up payments that were made, transactions that didn't make sense. He finished typing something and then put his phone away, looking to me.

"Those eyelashes are massive Madz, you could take your own eye out with them." He chuckles at this.

"Yeah but they're so pretty." Paolo is laughing at the two of us, Bennett just rolls his eyes at me.

Once Paolo is finished we head to the pier for some lunch. We sit in a little cafe over looking the Sound. It's beautiful. I don't realize how late it is until the sun starts to set. We've been sat at the cafe for nearly 4 hours, talking amount ourselves, Bennett say's we should head home. We walk towards the car but I'm stopped as I see my least favorite person coming towards us.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Madi, you're looking good." His voice disgusts me. I ignore him and try to keep walking. "What don't you have anything to say to me. You spent 4 years pining for my attention and now you've got nothing to say."

I spin around and fix him with the Grey stare. "Yes I've got nothing to say to you. You're a filthy pig who is lucky he's even alive. Leave me alone." We stand glaring at each other for a minute before he addresses Bennett.

"Bennett, hope she's putting out for you, everyone knows she wouldn't for me." He smirks at me when he says the last part. Bennett decides to speak up now.

"Nathaniel isn't it? I don't really care what your opinion of Madison is but I can tell you one thing, come anywhere near her again and you'll have trouble walking for the rest of your god awful life. The only reason you can now is because I know your not worth it but if you ever come near her again I won't be so kind." With that he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the car. I look over my shoulder to see Nathaniel standing there gob smacked. Bennett used to be fairly nice to him, apparently that was just an act for me. We get back to Escala and Bennett parks in the garage, the ride back home was quiet. We're both pretty angry at Nathaniel, I'm upset as well. I just can't believe he'd say something like that to Bennett. My sex life is none of his business especially now that I doesn't concern him. We ride up to the elevator in silence stepping out into the foyer to find my parents sat in the great room with a glass of wine each.

"Everything okay you two?" My dad asks. He can see the livid looks on both our faces. I ignored him and head towards the kitchen, Bennett on the other hand stays put.

"Christian a word if you wouldn't mind." Oh no, he's going to tell dad about Nathaniel. I sigh knowing that it's probably for the best, heading to the couch I lay out on it with my head in mums lap. Dad and Bennett have headed off to his study.

"Want to talk about it?" Mum asks stroking my hair. I shake my head, I'm not in the mood to talk. I'm still livid that Nathaniel had the decency to make about comment to Bennett. Part of me wanted to rub it in his face that I had slept with Bennett the other part told me that was a very bad idea.

"No, I think I'll let dad tell you. I don't want to talk about it." We sit in silence for a few minutes, mum playing with my hair, me staring at the ceiling. A few minutes later dad and Bennett return.

"Well what do you kids feel like for dinner? We can go out or stay home it's up to you." Dad's trying to change the subject. He's walked in and sat on the other side of mum. Bennett looks more calm which is good. I to feel calmer.

"What do you feel like Madz?" Bennett asks, apparently dinner is my decision.

"Can we get Indian?" I ask, not quite sure about where this craving has come from. Dad gets up to retrieve the menu, not that I need it, I always get butter chicken. Dad rings to order delivery and we sit on the couch until it arrives. Mum says my hair and make up look lovely but I'm still not in the mood to be talking yet. I've gotten up and gone to sit with Bennett, he makes me calmer. Mum and dad start talking about something to do with work and I decide now's my time to ask Bennett what he said to dad.

"What did you tell my dad?" I whisper into his chest, surprised if he even hears me.

"The exact events of our run in, we've agreed that if I see him again that I'm not responsible for my actions." I shake my head at this, he's not worth their time. He's just trying to mess with me.

"Bennett he's not worth it, can we please just ignore him. I'll tell you if he contacts me or I see him again but I just want to forget about him." I plead now looking into his eyes. Mum and dad have stopped talking and are watching us now.

"Madison you need to understand that what he said is not acceptable, he has got no reason to be tormenting you and his behaviour will not be tolerated." Dad says to me, I'm starting to get a bit annoyed now.

"I understand that what he said was unacceptable dad, but he's not tormenting me! He saw me once and had a stab at me, he's just a bully and I can deal with him. This is the first time he's seen me since we broke up. I'm not trying to defend him I just don't want you starting something when you don't need to." I try to keep my voice calm and my tone level and firm but I think the annoyance may have come through at the end.

"Madison, you need to let me handle this. I'm not discussing it with you further. If he so much as looks at you, you are to ignore him and tell either myself or one of the security team." I roll my eyes at this. "Is that clear?" I don't answer him which was probably a mistake. "I said is that clear Madison?"

"Crystal." I can't help it this time, I let the annoyance seep through in my tone.

"Keep the attitude in check young lady." I can tell he's ropeable at the moment and I can't help but see how far I can push the barrier.

"Yes sir." Whoops big mistake, I watch dad's face go from angry to furious in the matter of seconds. Normally mum can calm him down but either she's given up or she's making me pay for my attitude as well.

"Madison Grace Grey. You are turning twenty one in a matter of weeks. I will not accept this attitude from you. If you want to be treated like a five year old keep it up!" He fixes me with his Grey glare and I stare right back before Bennett nudges me.

"Cut it out Madison, he's right you're acting like a five year old." I cannot believe him. Bennett of all people was the last person I expected to take my fathers side. I turn to him and glare before getting up and walking upstairs. I don't care if I haven't eaten dinner I'll starve. I'm not eating with them.

About an hour later mum brings me up a plate of food. She leaves it on my desk and tries to talk to me but I continue to bury my head in my pillow and ignore her. She leaves me alone after a few minutes and I'm pulled from my sulking by the smell of the food. I get up and grab the plate bringing it over to my bed. I switch on my laptop and opt for a movie whilst enjoying the butter chicken and rice. I put on the first Harry Potter movie and snuggle into bed. After I've finished my food I put the now empty plate back onto my desk and continue to watch the movie. Bennett comes up just as the movies is finishing. I expected him to leave after I stormed off. He knocks but I don't answer so he instead lets himself in and sits on the end of the bed staring at me. I let him stare for about ten minutes before it gets on my nerves.

"What?" Geez, even I'll admit I sound grumpy.

"Are you finished acting like a five year old?" His question just annoys me even more. It's patronizing and his tone is condescending. I decide to ignore him. "I'll take that as a no." He moves to kiss my cheek and move away. He sighs before saying good night and leaving. I don't care if I'm being childish or immature I'm really ticked off at the fact that him and my dad think they can just order me around. No, I don't like Nathaniel and I wish that I hadn't seen him today but can't they just get over what he said an move on. I chose to ignore it but now they want to bring it out into the open and threaten him. He's just a bully, he'll eventually get sick of trying to annoy me and leave me alone. I put on the second Harry Potter movie and try to concentrate.

I must have fallen asleep because I wake up and my screensaver is playing on my laptop. I look over at my alarm clock to see it's two thirty in the morning. My neck is cramped from laying awkwardly and I'm really thirsty. I get up grabbing my plate from dinner and head for the stairs. When I get to the top I hear the piano, dad must still be awake. I walk down the steps quietly, not looking at him but heading straight for the kitchen. I put my plate in the dishwasher and grab a glass from the cupboard. It's then that I hear the piano stop. I walk to the fridge and fill my glass turning to find my dad stood behind me.

"Did I wake you?" He sounds sincere so I decide to go with it.

"No, I was thirsty."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier in front of Bennett. I understand where you're coming from in just wanting to ignore Mr. Ridgely but I don't think that's the smartest decision to go with at the moment. I heard the rumors he tried to spread about you Madison, I don't want him trying to do that again. You've got so much more to lose now." I consider this for a while. Finishing my water I put the glass in the sink before answering him.

"I'm sorry for acting like a spoiled brat and throwing a tantrum." I don't look at him when I say this I'm to embarrassed by my actions earlier. Dad walks over and lifts my chin to look at him.

"You're forgiven. Please trust me with this baby. I know you just want to ignore him and get on with life but he's not something you can just ignore and he'll go away. He'll never get sick of trying to get to you." I nod and move closer to him, dad pulls me into a hug and I relax a little. "Come on let's get you back to bed, Bennett tells me you had a pretty busy day." He takes my hand and leads me to the stairs. I let him walk me up and into my room. I get into bed and he pulls the covers over me kissing my forehead. "Goodnight baby, I love you."

"I love you to dad."

Next few weeks pass, Bennett and I make up after I apologized to him. He's been acting really weird lately and I think it's got something to do with the fact that today I turn twenty one. I've been laid in bed awake for all of ten minutes when I hear a fuss downstairs. Next thing I know mum, dad, Bennett, Theo and Kat are barging into my room singing Happy Birthday. They leave me to get up and I head downstairs once I'm dressed respectably, as much as Bennett liked my pj's no one else was to fond of them. I walk into the great room to find the whole ceiling covered in pink, blue and purple balloons. Drawing my attention away from the ceiling I notice the array of presents on the table and couch in the great room. Mrs. Jones makes us all breakfast and the six of us sit to enjoy waffles, bacon, eggs, fruit salad and yogurt. I take advantage of the amount of food there is, knowing that I probably won't be getting time to each lunch today. Aunt Mia has dropped some hints and from what I've gathered today is going to be jam packed full of party preparation. We move to the living room and I start to unwrap presents. I start with mum and dad's first. There's four smaller presents and one slightly larger. I go for the larger one first knowing the best things come in small packages. I unwrap a new iPad air along with a black leather Guess case. If this is what we're starting with I'm extremely excited. I then reach for one of the smaller boxes. I open up a new gold Cartier La Dona Watch, a Tiffany Diamond Line Bracelet in rose gold that mum know's I've been wanting for a while as well as the Olive Leaf Cuff in gold. I also find wrapped The Lily Cluster by Harry Winston Diamond Necklace in silver with matching earrings as well as Versace Couture Eau de Parfum trio. I sit beaming for a while trying desperately not to squeal. I get up and head to mum and dad giving them both an enormous hug. I then open Theo and Kat's present finding a brand new Mac Book Pro. I desperately needed a new laptop for work and was so happy with this. Theo had already installed everything and it was even charged up and ready to use. He'd even synced all my music and photos. Probably the best brother ever. I thanked them both and then turned to the shockingly big pile of presents from Bennett. I knew he'd go over board, but the pile in front of me was slightly daunting. I mean how much could you buy your girlfriend for her birthday. I sneak a peak at him before I open anything.

"I've never had to buy you a present so I'm making up for it." He says this with a smirk, it was true normally I just got one present from the Pembroke family. Not that I was complaining it was normally something really good.

I reached for the present closest to me not bothering to open them from largest to smallest. I knew I'd be impressed with his efforts no matter what. The first thing I opened was all black Vertigo Tote from Mimco, along with a matching purse. I then started on a box which was filled with small objects each wrapped separately. Upon opening the first object I knew exactly what it was, Bennett had got me the entire M.A.C Cinderella Collection. I couldn't contain my excitement and squealed out loud, they all just laughed at me. I kept going on the M.A.C box until each item was unwrapped. Putting to the side I opened the next present. It was wrapped neatly and I knew what it was as soon as the paper was off, Bennett had definitely gone over board. I opened the box to find a completely full, gold Pandora charm bracelet. I look at Bennett stunned.

"Each charm represents a moment we had together. Your mum gave me the idea. Your dad got her something similar." I remember the charm bracelet mum has that dad got her years ago. It was gorgeous but I definitely loved mine. I looked over the bracelet, there was some Mickey Mouse ears, that was from Disneyland, a 21 which I'm guessing represents today or the amount of years we've known each other and basketball as well as many other little charms. I felt tears start to form and I hastily scrubbed the back of my hand against my eyes. "Oh Madz don't cry, I want you to always be reminded of how much I love you and that no matter what you go through I'll always be there. I was through all of those events and I will be for as long as you'll let me." I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat cuddling him for a few minutes. We all sit for a few minutes, remembering all the silly things I did as a child. Around eleven o'clock Aunt Mia arrives. She's holding a black garment bag along with a few shopping bags. I get up and head straight for her.

"Uh no, you don't get to look until tonight. Step away from the bags Madison." She's good but it's my birthday.

"But Aunt Mia, it's my birthday. You're not going to deny me my right as birthday girl to get whatever I want." I try the puppy dog eyes on her.

"I don't think so girly. The eyes may work on your dad but they won't on me." I hear dad snort at this and I sigh, giving up on the attempt to sneak a peak at my dress I head upstairs and shower. I don't bother washing my hair or shaving or doing anything really because I know Aunt Mia will have a whole day planned for that. I change into a loose pair of black Capri pants and a navy shirt, I need to be comfortable today. Knowing Aunt Mia I'll be plucked, waxed, buffed, polished, manicured, pedicured and tanned. Not that I don't enjoy it all it's just a lot more relaxing when you're in comfortable clothes. I slip on a pair of sandles and head back downstairs.

It's now six o'clock, Aunt Mia, my mum and I are in the elevator heading up to our floor. All I need to do now is get dressed. As I suspected I was thoroughly prepped for tonight. We went to M.A.C for my make up, Paolo for my hair, spent nearly three hours in the beauty salon getting waxed and tanned, then get our nails and toes done. I'm nearly exhausted and the party hasn't even started yet. We've got about an hour till we need to leave and all I want to do is curl up in Bennett's arms and go to sleep. The elevator dings and we exit into the foyer. Dad, Theo, Kat and Bennett are sat in the great room sipping wine. I make a bee line for Bennett. He looks amazing in a black suit and sapphire blue shirt. I get to him and park myself on his lap throwing my arms around his neck.

"Never let me have another birthday party ever again." I say loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why's that baby?" He coos in my ear.

"Because I'm exhausted and it hasn't even started yet." He laughs at this and then I feel him tense. I turn around on his lap to find Aunt Mia stood about a meter from me with her hands on her hips.

"Come on Madison you need to get dressed." I reluctantly let go of Bennett before I remember I finally get to see my dress. I race to the stairs before stopping at the bottom and turning to Bennett.

"I'm going to need a red bull if you want me lasting anywhere past ten." I say turning on my heel and heading up the stairs.

I get to my room and find the black garment bag Aunt Mia had brought in earlier along with another two shopping bags. I decide on the garment bag first. I unzip it to find a gorgeous sapphire blue chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline, it's got beautiful little diamontes trailing around the neckline. The color matches Bennett's shirt. I take the dress out and hang it on the door of my closet. I then decide on one of the bags. I open the first one to find a pair of sparkly silver strappy heels. They're high and will make my legs look amazing, I'm impressed about how much effort my Aunt has gone to. I knew that leaving this party to her would be a good idea but I'm just amazed. I open the last shopping bag to find a pair of dangly silver earrings, a silver bangle and a full silver Pandora Charm Bracelet. It's full of cute little charms along with blue ones to match my dress. I get undressed and put on my dress, it's even more gorgeous on and it fits perfectly. I the put on my jewelry and then my heels. Taking one last look in the mirror I head down stairs. It's dead silent as I come into the great room. Bennett's sat with his mouth open, mum and dad have weird proud looks on their face and Theo looks like he doesn't recognize me. I do a little twirl and ignore all of them.

"Can we leave now?" I ask. Aunt Mia left whilst I was changing and I really want to get to where we're going. I need to thank her. Dad nods and we move to the foyer and into the elevator. I stand next to Bennett who is still a little dazed. "I'm almost as tall as you." I say with a wink.

"I don't care how tall you are. Madz you look amazing. Honestly I knew you were pretty but I am truly gob smacked." I smile at him and he kisses my temple pulling me to him. The trip down to the street is short, upon walking out I see a limousine waiting for us. The driver opens the door and Theo stops me before I get in.

"Madi, Aunt Mia said you have to wear this." He's got that retched blind fold that's in his hand. I snatch it from him and get in. I sit and Bennett slides in next to me. Once we're all in I put on the blind fold. It's a short trip to where ever it is we're going. I feel the car stop and Bennett guides me to the door so I can get out. I feel a hand grab mine and pull me out of the car and into his arms. I can tell by the cologne that it's dad. He lets go as Bennett takes my hand and leads me into a building. We wait for about five minutes and then Bennett tugs gently on my hand pulling me forward. I hear an elevator ding and then Bennett speaks.

"You can take off the blindfold baby." I do so and as I suspected we're in a elevator. I recognize it from somewhere but I can't place it. It heads up to what I can see is the eighth floor and then I hear it ding. The doors slide open and a chorus of "Happy Birthday Madison" chimes from the room. We walk out the elevator and I take a look around. Everything is pink, purple and blue just like the balloons this morning. Upon closer assessment I see that we're in The Mile High Club that dad owns. I'd only been here a couple of times with dad for lunches and stops along the way to other destinations. I start moving around to the different groups of people. My grandparents, Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan, Uncle Elliott, Aunt Kate and Ava. Taylor and Gail are there as well as Sophie. I thank Aunt Mia for everything she's done. I then start to head round to see who else was there. I find Grayson and Beverley with Harper and Connor, Chloe and her new beau Brandon as well as my friends from high school and college. I move through the different groups thanking everyone for coming until I spot the last two people I wanted to see.

Nathaniel and Sienna, the girl he cheated on me with. How the hell did they get in, let alone know about the party. I hadn't put them on the list I'd given to Mia and I knew she wouldn't have invited them on her own. I look over to Chloe and Harper and seeing the look on my face come over to me.

"He's here." I say to the both of them. Chloe looks around whilst Harper spots him straight away.

"I'll go get Bennett, Madi stay away from him." Harper says and leaves me with Chloe.

"I can't deal with this I need a drink." I say pulling Chloe over to the bar. We order two fruit tingles and then I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn knowing full well it's him.

"Madison, I just want you to know that it's your fault we broke up. If you'd have just put out I wouldn't have gone to Sienna or any of those other girls. I'm not apologizing for what I said the other day because it was all true. I treated you like the princess you wanted to be and you couldn't do anything for me. You've lost something you'll never get back."

"Nathaniel you need to leave." I ignore everything he said. "I don't want you here, so just..." I don't have time to finish my sentence. Bennett has grabbed Nathaniel by his collar and is pulling him towards the service elevator Theo and my dad are hot on his heels. I don't bother looking at what happens next. I stand with Chloe and Harper at the bar drinking my drink until I feel a hand on my waist.

"You alright?" It's Bennett, something about his question makes me want to start crying. I shake my head and pull away.

"Excuse me I need some time alone." I say not really to anyone and head to the back room. I know Bennett's followed me and I'm desperately trying to keep it together. I get through the door walk towards the window looking out over Seattle. "Please Bennett just leave me alone." I really don't want him here. He ignores my request as I suspected he would and I feel his arms wrap around my waist. His head pushes mine to the side and he starts kissing my neck.

"Baby calm down. He's gone. I'm sorry he ruined your night but you need to calm down, you've got guests out there Madz you can't run away." I know what he's saying is true but I just don't want to face them right now. I'm really upset that Nathaniel came and it makes it worse than he brought Sienna. I turn around to face him and press my lips to his. Bennett kisses me back and I try to depend the kiss but when he realizes what I'm doing pulls away. "Not now baby, we can't here." I groan and try to keep kissing him.

"Bennett please, I need you. I need you to make me forget about him, to make me feel good like you always do." I beg, I want him to take me right here, right now, right against this window. He's shaking his head even though I know that he wants to as well, he's just being the responsible one.

"Later baby, we can't here." He whispers to me, I groan and he chuckles. A second later the door flies open and in stalks my mum and dad. Well dad stalks in, mum walks in normally.

"Madison what are you doing? You need to be out there, people are wondering where you are." I can tell my dad's not happy about my disappearance but I really don't care. He's not in my situation.

"Not now dad. I need a minute." I say and he looks at me expectantly. "My ex boyfriend has just shown up uninvited with the girl he was cheating on me with to my birthday party and told me the only reason he cheated on me was because I wouldn't have sex with him so if you don't mind I need a few minutes to myself." I glare at him and he looks angry. He turns on his heel and walks out. My mum follows him after giving me a small smile.

Other than Nathaniel showing up my night goes on without any troubles. The cake is to die for, it is white with blue, pink and purple flowers everywhere and a sparkly twenty one. After singing happy birthday and me cutting the cake the dancing starts. I've had quite my share of cocktails now and the songs were getting worse by the minute. As Stop by the Spice Girls comes on I hear shouts from Harper and Chloe. We used to dance to this in our bedrooms singing as loud as we could, it makes me feel like a little girl. The songs keep coming and before I know it I've done The Macarena, The Nut Bush, The Bus Stop, danced to Mambo Number 5 and The Ketchup Song. Some how Give It Up made it's way to the playlist as well as Keep On Moving and numerous S Club Seven songs. Bennett has been hiding out as far away from me as he can, probably because he knows the second I see him I'll make him dance with me. I spot Theo and Kat dancing and head over to them.

"Have you seen Bennett?" I yell over the music. Theo nods over towards my dad and I spot Bennett stood with dad and Grayson. I smile to Theo and walk over to the three men. "Excuse me, mind if I borrow my boyfriend?" I don't wait for an answer, I instead grab Bennett by the arm and pull him to the dance floor.

"Madz I can't dance to this stuff!" He yells to me trying to move away. I pull him back to me and put my lips to his ear.

"You danced with me the first night you took me out." I whisper.

"Yes because firstly you were drunk, secondly I knew no one and thirdly I wasn't in a room surrounded by our families. If your dad saw us dancing like that he'd skin me alive." He was right but that didn't mean we couldn't have fun. I shake my head and him.

"You don't have to dance like that, just have a bit of fun with me please!" I beg, he nods and grabs my hand spinning me around. A few songs later Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra comes on and my dad pulls my mum out, grandma and grandpa also come onto the dance floor. Bennett then pulls me into his arms.

"I'll dance with you to this." He says spinning me around the room, I loved dancing like this with Bennett. We continue to spin and twirl around the floor and I can't wipe the smile off my face. The song ends and Bennett pulls me to his arms swaying slowly with me. After a while most people start to leave, granted it's one in the morning. It's now just my parents, Bennett's parents, Theo, Kat, Harper, Connor, Aunt Kate, Uncle Elliott, Ava, Aunt Mia, Uncle Ethan, Bennett and myself. The bartenders have left and we're helping ourselves to shots and doing silly dances.

"Ok, I know I had my speech during the party but I didn't want to embarrass you completely in front of everyone so I'm taking this time now to do exactly that." Oh no, my dad has gotten everyone's attention now and is looking directly at me. I'm perched on Bennett's lap on one of the sofas, my shoes discarded. "I remember the night you were born like it was yesterday. It was three in the afternoon, we were living at the house in the Sound and the three of us, Theodore, Ana and I were playing in the meadow. We'd had a picnic lunch and we're now enjoying the cool air. It was coming up to summer and we knew you'd be along any day now. I remember my little Teddy Bear running to Ana whilst I was chasing him. Ana was sat still looking at me with a look I'd only ever seen once before. Five grueling hours later Madison Grace Grey finally graced us with her presence and I knew from that moment on that my beautiful daughter would have me wrapped around her little finger." He's got tears in his eyes and I get up and move to stand with him. He embraces me in his arms.

"Madi, I've got so many wonderful memories of you. I was you're first word, granted your second being no thanks to Uncle Elliott." I giggle at this memory, I was watching a Mariners game with the boys and had yelled "fucking refs" at the television. Elliott thought it was funny, dad was apparently not impressed.

"I remember the tantrum you pulled at the age of three, Theodore was going to school and you weren't, the tantrum you pulled at five because you didn't want to go to school. The first asthma attack you ever had and spending two weeks not wanting to leave my arms. The first time you ate seafood and telling me "yucky fishes". The first time you rode a bike, the first basketball game you played as well as the last. The time I tried to talk to you about sex and you told me "Bennett already bet you to it". Yes lets not forget that.

"I'm so proud of the strong, independent and stubborn young woman you've become Madi. I love you very much and I look forward to being able to stand and watch you grow into the amazing woman I know you'll become." He pulls me tight into his arms after saying this and places an enormous sloppy kiss on my cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been nearly a month since my birthday and I've been non stop with work since. I love it don't get me wrong but I would also love a minute to myself. Between my presentation and the Nike Launch I've barely had time to fit in everything. Bennett told me it was lucky we worked in the same building or he'd never see me. I felt bad because by the time I was finished with work I just wanted to go home and sleep. I had early morning starts and late night finishes, some nights I thought I was better off bringing a sleeping bag to work with me. Not that I did, I'd get in enormous trouble with a lot of people.

It was now Friday and I was ready for my weekend. I had nothing planned and that made me really excited. I was looking forward to sleeping in and doing nothing. I looked at the time on my computer screen. Five forty eight, I'd been here since seven thirty. Mum had invited the Pembroke's as well as Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliott over for dinner, Bennett said he was coming with Theo and Kat. Next thing I know the elevator dings and out walks Bennett. Well he more struts than walks.

"Hey baby, you ready to get going." He purrs to me, sitting on the edge of my desk. I lean forward and give him a kiss, meaning for just a peck but Bennett has other ideas. He pulls me to him and my wheely chair cooperates for him. I finish up in between his legs and he deepens the kiss, I pull away a few minutes later breathless.

"I'm more than ready." I switch off my computer and grab my hand bag, meeting Bennett at the elevator. The ride down to the staff parking is fairly quick, but I manage to make my way into his arms anyway. I really needed a cuddle. "Wait, I told Sawyer that I'd need a ride. You said you were coming with Theo." I say to him fishing my phone out of my bag.

"Relax Madz, I told Sawyer already." He says stroking my hair and pulling me tighter to him. The elevator dings and we exit heading to his car. We get in and Bennett starts the engine pulling out of the garage onto the street. "So you know how you hate surprises." Oh no this is going to be bad, what's he done. I nod not being able to form a sentence. "Well I've made plans for us."

"Plans to do what Bennett?" It's not that I'm angry, I was just really looking forward to having a weekend of relaxation.

"It's a surprise, I promise you'll like it though. I know you've been really stressed lately and I wanted to do something to help you relax." As sweet as this is the only part of his statement I can concentrate on is the surprise part.

"So you won't even tell me where we're going or what we're doing?" He shakes his head, I turn away and look out the window.

We arrive at Escala and Bennett parks in the underground park. We get out and head to the elevator, I can already see Uncle Elliott and Theo's car and I'm assuming Bennett's parents are here as well. We arrive at my floor and exit into the foyer, as I thought everyone's already here. I say a quick hello and head upstairs to get changed, Harper and Ava follow me up.

"Hey Madi, you alright?" This comes from Ava, the two of them have followed me into my room, Harper is lounging on my bed, Ava sits herself down on my dressing table stool. I head into my closet and undress throwing my clothes from the day into my wash basket. I grab out a pair of black leggings and a beige over sized knitted jumper. I walk out the closet and lay the clothes on my bed walking towards my vanity. I remove my watch, bracelet, earrings and necklace before turning to the both of them.

"I'm fine, just tired and stressed from work. Bennett's pulling a surprise as well just to add to the stress." I say before walking towards Ava and grabbing my hair brush. She takes it from me and stands ushering me to sit.

"You'll be fine, Bennett wouldn't plan anything you wouldn't like, he knows you to well. Knowing him it's probably a weekend away to relax." Ava says as she removes the pins from my hair and lets it fall down my back. She then starts gently brushing out some tangles.

"Madi don't hate me but Bennett told me where you were going and you'll love it I promise." Harper says not attempting to make any eye contact with me. I glare at her reflection in the dressing table mirror. When Ava's done brushing she pulls my hair into a high pony tail and taps me on the head. I stand up and pull on my leggings and jumper. We head back downstairs and find everyone seated at the table with a couple of different bottles of wine. I sit in an empty seat next to Bennett and mum. Bennett pours me a glass of wine, and I sip it. The conversation goes on about work, business and social things between the parents. Grandma's annual Coping Together Gala is coming up in a week or two. Mum gets up to head into the kitchen and I decide to follow her. She gets a roast pork out of the oven as well as roast vegetables.

"Can you get the apple sauce out of the fridge sweetheart?" She asks. I retrieve the apple sauce and split it in two small bowls, one for each end of the table. Dad comes in to carve the roast and I help mum lay out the vegetables onto platters.

"You alright darling?" I know that my unusual quietness hasn't gone unnoticed by anyone, most are to polite to ask but dad who is always worrying is the complete opposite. I walk over to the breakfast bar where dad is and sit on one of the stools.

"Bennett's got something planned and he won't tell me what it is." I say quietly. Dad turns to mum before smiling at me.

"I promise you'll like it Madison." He can't hide the smirk on his face, neither of them can.

"What? You both know. That is not fair!" I try to keep my voice down but it's hard, I can't believe they both know.

"You'll find out later tonight don't worry. I had to know, Bennett needed some things from me for it." I wrack my brain trying to think of what my dad would have that Bennett needed access to. Dad puts the slices of pork onto a platter and the three of us carry them to the dinning table. Dinner goes on with the men talking about the Mariners game, the women talking about the latest thing to go down the runway and me being unusually quiet. Bennett knows that it's because of the surprise and he doesn't push me to make conversation. We finish up and move to the great room seating ourselves on the U couch. I sit in between Bennett's legs on the floor resting against the lounge. He starts to play with my pony tail twisting it around his fingers whilst he talks to Theo and Connor. I'm attempting to listen to Harper tell Ava about her new job at Seattle Times but my hearts just not there. Around nine o'clock Bennett clears his throat and everyone quietens down.

"So this is mainly for Madison's benefit but you're all here so you'll be hearing it too." I turn around to look at him and he looks at me. "You've been more than stressed and busy lately so you've earned yourself a week away. I've already cleared it with everyone so there are no but's, our flight is ready to leave whenever you are. I believe Mrs. Jones has already packed for you." He's still yet to tell me where we're going. I look at him expectantly. "We're going to Aspen." I sigh out of relief. I love Aspen, our house up there is amazing and exactly what I need. I get up and hug Bennett.

"So that's what you needed dad for. Thank you." I whisper to him. We sit in our own little world for a few minutes before dad speaks up.

"I'd suggest you'd be leaving soon you two." I look to Bennett and he nods. I get up and head upstairs to put on some shoes and grab a jacket, even though it's summer it's still quite chilly. We say our good byes and head to the elevator getting in. We get to the garage and find Taylor waiting to take us to the airport. The trip to the airport takes about half an hour, when we get there the Steele Publishing's jet is waiting for us. We board and are in the air by ten o'clock. We spend most of the flight in the bedroom, sleeping and relieving stress. I love having sex with Bennett. He always makes sure I'm well taken care of and he's never pushy about anything, it's what I wanted it to be like. We land around three in the morning and there's a driver waiting to take us to the house. We get there and Bennett pulls the keys from his pocket. We're both half asleep and it takes him nearly five minutes to open the door, finally he gets it and we head inside. I lead the way up to my room and we fall into bed, a tangle of limbs and sheets.

Our week in Aspen goes by far to quickly. We spent the first day lounging around the house, well mainly in the bedroom. It had been a while since we'd properly been together and we were taking our time to enjoy each other. The next day we headed into town, Bennett had only been to Aspen a couple of times when we went away with our families. We walked around town and spent the day enjoying the light sunshine. Our third day Bennett wanted to go hiking, I wasn't opposed so we went up and around the mountains. It was amazing, the views were wonderful and it was nice to spend some time with Bennett without technology or anything else distracting us. Our fourth day was spent being sore and watching movies. Both of us had used muscles we didn't even know we had on our hike. Dad had gotten a hot tub put in and that was used to it's full potential. The fifth day we went quad bike riding, it had taken me those five days to talk Bennett into it. He was scared for my safety and refused to even come and look at the bikes. With some persuasion he was talked into coming to just look at them and after showing him all the protective gear I had he agreed. Dad wouldn't let me anywhere near them without all types of padding on so I don't get what he was worried about. We'd just gotten back from our day out biking and I was headed for the shower when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Theo, my breath hitched in my throat.

"Hey Theo, everything alright?" He never really called unless there was something wrong so I was concerned, my tone showed it too.

"Madison you need to fly back home now. Grandpa's been admitted to hospital. Dad wants you home, we don't know what's wrong." He sounded worried, I felt the color leave my face just as Bennett walked into the bedroom.

"Madz? Baby what's wrong?" He looked at the phone in my hand and took it looking at the ID before speaking to Theo. I couldn't move, I was in shock. I managed to get myself seated on the bed and started to listen to Bennett's conversation with my brother.

"Theo, what's going on. Madz looks like she's seen a ghost. Don't worry man, I'll get her there. We'll leave for the airport right away. Okay good. I'll text you when we're leaving." He had hung up now and had come over to me. "Baby I need you to get changed for me, don't worry about packing right now you're dads going to get everything brought back later. We just need to get you to the airport okay. The jet should be ready by the time we get to there." He was stroking my cheek and I barely heard a word he said.

"Grandpa's in hospital." It came out as a whisper. He didn't say anything but nodded his head. He started to undress me out of the dirty clothes from that day. He fished out a pair of black jeans and a burgundy top from my bag. He slipped the top over my head.

"Baby can you put these on whilst I get changed." I didn't move, I couldn't. "Come on Madz, you need to cooperate with me a little." He was talking calmly to me but I just couldn't get my limbs to move. I slowly pulled my right leg through and then my left. I pulled on a pair of boots and grabbed a jacket, it would be night time when we landed in Seattle. I grabbed my purse and phone and followed a now changed Bennett downstairs and out the front door, a car was already waiting for us. We got to the airport and the Steele Publishing's Jet was waiting ready. We board and get settled before take off. We're now in the air and Bennett is trying to talk me into going to sleep, sleep however is the last thing on my mind.

"Baby go lay down." He coos to me. I shake my head at him.

"No Bennett I'm fine, I'm not tired."

"Madison you've had a full day of action, you're body is worn out. Please go and get some sleep, you don't know the next time you will get a chance too." I now he's right but I just don't want to sleep, especially all alone in that massive bed.

"What do you not understand about I'm not tired." I can't help the attitude in my voice, he's almost as pushy as my dad.

"Madison don't take that tone with me. You're tired, I can see it in your eyes. Now go and lay down." He's getting angry with me now. Why can't he just drop it. I don't reply and instead turn to look out the window. Next thing I know Bennett's picking me up cradling me in his arms and carrying me down the hall into the bedroom.

"You won't be any help to anyone back home tired and grumpy, now I'm not arguing with you, get some sleep." He lays me on the bed and walks out gently closing the door behind him. I lay there shocked for a minute. He man-handled me, Bennett just man handled me. I'm not taking this, I'm not a damn three year old, he can't tell me what to do. I exit the bedroom and head down the hall sitting myself away from Bennett on the love seat. Bennett's sat with his laptop typing, he puts it on the chair I had occupied not a minute earlier and comes over to me. This time he throws me over his shoulder.

"I'm not dealing with this attitude Madison. You're acting like a spoiled little brat now. If you get back up again you will be in big trouble." Again the trouble threat, what's he going to do spank me? He dumps me on the bed and walks out slamming the door behind him. I don't take his threat to heart, I'm not tired at all now and I'm also curious to see how much trouble I'll actually get into. Grabbing the quilt and a pillow off the bed I stalk out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind me and march myself back to the love seat. I curl up throwing the quilt over me and close my eyes, calling his bluff. Once I'm layed down I really do start to feel tired, I know he's right my body is exhausted but I just can't bear the thought of going to sleep without his arms around me. I lay there pretending to sleep whilst Bennett taps away on his laptop. He lets me lay there for about five minutes before I hear him sigh and get up coming over to me. He scoops me up into his arms and carries me back to the bedroom.

"Bennett please, I don't want to sleep in here alone. I'll stay in here but only if you stay too." He lays me on the bed and pulls the sheets over me.

"Baby I've got work I need to do and you need to sleep." He whispers to me stroking my hair trying to get me to give up the act.

"You didn't have work to do in Aspen. Please Bennett!" I know I'm whinging like a three year old now but I really just want his arms around me. Bennett sighs and climbs in behind me pulling me to him. I roll over in his arms and cuddle into his chest, finally letting sleep take over.

I awake a couple of hours later being carried to the SUV. I'm in Bennett's arms, I feel him sit me down in the car and put my seat belt on. I don't bother fighting sleep and drift off again. I awake again to find I'm laid across the back seat of the SUV, we must be at the hospital. I scrounge around trying to find my phone. I locate it in my handbag on the floor, checking the time I see it's nine o'clock. We've been in Seattle nearly two hours and I was left to sleep in the car, Bennett must have told dad about my tantrum. I get out the car to find Sawyer waiting for me.

"Hello Miss Grey. Everyone's inside, shall we?" He motions towards to entrance to the hospital and I head towards the doors. Once inside Sawyer leads the way. We head down numerous corridors into an elevator and then down more corridors until we get to a waiting room, Sawyer stops outside and I head in. Grandma Grace, Dad, Mum, Theo, Uncle Elliot, Aunt Kate, Ava, Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan are all there. I walk in and head straight to mum. She takes me in her arms and then I feel dad behind me as well stroking my hair. We stand silent for a few minutes before dad speaks.

"If you're still tired baby I can get Sawyer to take you home. We won't know anything for a while." I shake my head a turn to look at him.

"What happened?" I was rushed halfway across the country with no explanation at all, I'm not going anywhere until I find out what happened.

"We don't know much, his heart failed. He's currently in surgery." I nod at this, surgeries good at least that means he's still somewhat alive, I turn back to mum.

"Where's Bennett?" I need to apologize for my tantrum.

"He went home after you arrived. He said to call though if you wanted him here." I nod to this and head out into the corridor. I hit speed dial and he picks up on the first ring.

"Hey baby." I relax at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, I'm ringing to apologize for acting like a spoiled brat and throwing a tantrum. I'm sorry you had to deal with me."

"It's okay Madz, I know you were upset. But you need to listen to me when I tell you to do something in the future."

"I know and I will. It's just hard sometimes, I don't like not being in control."

"I know baby." We stay silent for a minute or two before he asks. "Are you alright? Do you want me there?"

"No it's fine, I was just ringing to apologize. We don't know anything and I think I just need to be here with my family right now. I'll ring you through if we find out anything." We say our goodbyes and hang up. I decide to check my emails before I go back into the waiting room. There's a few from work and a couple for special offers and spam. I'm in the middle of replying to a work email when Uncle Elliott and Ava walk out.

"Hey Madi, we're going to Starbucks to get everyone some decent coffee. You want anything?" Uncle Elliott asks me.

"Umm, I'm not sure. Mind if I come with you?" I decide I need to get out of this hospital.

"Not at all." We head towards the elevator and towards Starbucks. It's only about a five minute walk from the hospital and once we get in Uncle Elliott hands a piece of paper to the girl, it must have everyone's orders on it.

"Anything else you'd like?" She asks sweetly to Uncle Elliott. I roll my eyes, she's flirting with him and he's old enough to be her dad.

"Can I get a double shot latte with half a shot of vanilla as well thanks." I say before Uncle Elliott can respond. She nods to me and he hands over a credit card. I notice that it's a steel grey color, typical dad shouting everyone coffee, then again it's probably all he can do to feel somewhat in control. "Did dad seriously give you his credit card?" I say to Uncle Elliott. He just nods to me with a smirk on his face. We wait for the orders, there's ten but the barista gets them to us quite quickly. On our way back to the hospital my phone rings, I check the caller ID before I answer. It's dad. "Hello?" I say not quite sure why he's ringing, could something be wrong with grandpa?

"Madison are you on your way back?" This isn't the voice of family Christian it's CEO Christian, he's gone into controlling mode.

"Yes we're headed into the hospital now." I say, he still hasn't said why he's ringing.

"We'll see you soon." He hangs up, I love my dad but he can be really weird sometimes. We head into the elevator and get to the floor grandpa's on and walk into the waiting room. Uncle Elliott hands out the orders and we sit drinking in silence. "Did you get a coffee?" My dad's voice pulls my from my thoughts.

"Yes, is that alright with you?" I'm not in the mood to deal with him right now, I'm tired and I'm worried and I want to know what's wrong with my grandpa.

"No it's not. Madison if you're tired you should be going home and sleeping. You shouldn't be having caffeine this late at night." I sigh and look towards mum praying she'll calm him down.

"Christian she'll be fine, she just wants to be here with us." Mum says running her hand down his arm. He looks to her and back towards me knowing that he won't win this.

"Dad I don't want to go home, I want to stay here and find out what's wrong with grandpa. As soon as we know I'll go home but I'm not leaving until then so just leave me alone." I try really hard not to give him attitude, it'll just make everything worse. He sighs and nods, knowing that I do need to be here. About half an hour later a nurse walks into the waiting room. She tells us that grandpa is out of surgery and stable, however he's resting and we can only see him two at a time. They've also moved him into a private room in the Intensive Care Unit until he's more stable and they're sure everything is okay. We all head out the waiting room and down the hall towards the ICU. Grandma goes in first, alone. We then head in, two by two after her to sit with grandpa. He's asleep, and all you can hear is the beeping of the machines that he's hooked up too. I only last about five minutes in there with Ava before I walk out and over to mum.

"Can we go now?" I say to her looking towards dad.

"Yes I think we shall." She replies to me wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading me over to the door. Dad follows us and we head out to the waiting SVU.

I climb into the back of the SVU, with me in the middle and mum and dad on either side. Once we've started onto the road I left myself drift off to sleep. I can faintly hear mum and dad talking but don't really bother to listen. Grandpa's alive and he'll recover, even if it will be slowly. I lean over and rest my head on dad's shoulder, he wraps an arm around my shoulder pulling me tighter to him. I take in a deep breath, breathing in his cologne. He smells safe, like home. I know that his first instinct is to protect me, that's why he was so stressed about the coffee. He knows I'm exhausted from travelling and worried and stressed for grandpa. I drift off in his arms, to be slightly woken up about thirty minutes later. We're in the garage and dad's pulling me into his arms carrying me to the elevator. I drift back off and am woken again, this time in my room. Dad's laid me on the bed and is gently taking off my boots. Mum's moving the pillows off my bed and pulling the sheets down. I feel dad move me and slide me into a laying position pulling the covers over me. I roll over and fall into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a week since grandpa was admitted to hospital. He's recovered perfectly apparently it was just a scare, he'll be alright but just has to take things slow, he was released the next day from hospital and is home with grandma looking after him. We visited on Sunday and he looked better, not one hundred percent but still better than the night I saw him in the hospital. I haven't been able to shake that picture from my mind. I remember the beeping of the heart monitor, the pale color in his cheeks. Apparently he'd just fainted, he'd been out in the garden working and had over done it in his old age. I awake to a light tickle on my nose, it's Saturday morning and I know it's also way to early for me to be awake. I lift my hand to my face and it bumps something on the way there.

"Morning baby girl." It's Bennett. I open my eyes and am looking straight into his.

"Morning. What are you doing here?" I say moving into a sitting position.

"I had to drop some things off to your dad for Andrea." I smile up at him before reaching out and pulling him to me. He places a very light kiss to my lips before pulling away. He strokes my face and smiles at me.

"What are you doing today?" I ask, he either has something planned or he was bored and decided to come and wake me up.

"Well you're dad actually told me to come and get you up. Apparently I'm a nicer wake up call. I believe we're going on The Grace." I smile at that, we haven't been on The Grace in forever. "So get dressed sleepy head." He gets up and walks to the door as I get up and head to the shower.

Within half an hour I'm showered, dressed, fed and we're headed to the pier. It's nine thirty which really isn't too early but I would have liked a sleep in, especially with Bennett. We get to the pier and get out finding Theo and Kat there as well.

"Morning all." Theo says as mum kisses his cheek and then does the same to Kat.

"Hello my boy, how are you sweetheart." Mum asks Kat, she replies but I don't hear her, we've started down towards The Grace. When we get to her Mac is busy with some rope.

"Mac, how's she doing?" Dad asks, he's family Christian this morning and also in a playful mood. I just hope it sticks.

"Mr Grey, she's all ready. Everyone else is on board." Everyone else? I head onto the yacht to find Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliott, Ava and a boy I don't recognize, Aunt Mia, Uncle Ethan and grandma and grandpa. I head over to my grandparents and grandpa envelops me in a big bear hug.

"How's my baby girl doing?" He asks as grandma ushers him to put me down so she can hug me.

"I'm good grandpa, how are you?" He brushes off my concern pulling my mother into a hug and I look at grandma. "Is he alright?" I ask concern leaking through.

"He's fine darling, nothing to worry about as long as he takes is easy." I nod and she lets me go to hug mum. I walk over to Ava and Mr. Mysterious.

"Hey Ava, who's this?" I ask as she pulls me into a hug.

"Madi this is Brett, Brett this is my cousin Madison." She introduces the two of us and I shake Brett's hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He says and I smile at him before an arm snakes around my waist.

"Hey Ava, Bennett Pembroke nice to meet you." And Mr Protective has entered the building. Bennett offers his hand to Brett who shakes it introducing himself. I look to Ava and we laugh at the two off them. Theo then makes himself present introducing him and Kat to Brett.

"Shall we go to the front deck away from the parents?" I say to the group, it's getting crowded and it's a nice day so some sun would do us good. They all agree and I lead the way laying out on the deck chairs. Bennett sits behind me putting my head in his lap. I look up to him and he smiles down at me.

We spend the day on The Grace, dad had lunch prepared and we played a group game of Texas Hold Em'.

"Careful Elliott, she's smarter than me and cheekier than her mother." My dad warns, I was about to floor Uncle Elliott and make him question everything he knows about poker.

"It's alright Christian I can handle her." He quips back not breaking eye contact with me. I smile back sweetly lowering my cards as he does. I watch as the life drains out of Uncle Elliott's face as he see's my Royal Flush. I look at his Three Of A Kind and laugh.

"Sorry Uncle Lelliott." I say as sweetly as I can. "Just be thankful we're not playing for items of clothing." I finish with a wink. This earns me a look from dad but he knows I'm right.

"Best out of three?" Bennett asks him. I didn't think Uncle Elliott was that stupid but I'm mistaken.

"You're on girly. This time though loser jumps in commando." He says staring directly at me.

"NO! THAT IS NOT HAPPENING ON MY YACHT!" I laugh at dad who's gone bright red.

"Underwear, just so you can keep part of your dignity, and so I can keep my eyesight." I say looking straight back at Uncle Elliott ignoring dad.

"Done." Grandpa shuffles the cards and deals them out. There's dad, Theo, Bennett, Uncle Elliott, Uncle Ethan, Brett and myself. Bennett was apprehensive to let me play at first, this was apparently a boys game but when dad told him I could hold my own he caved. He was now getting a taste of how much I could hold my own.

"Where did you learn to gamble young lady?" Bennett whispers in my ear.

"Same place I learnt to swear." I say looking directly to Uncle Elliott, he had taught me many things in life but I don't think he expected me to pick up poker so fast. I knew at the end of the day it had nothing to do with skill but the luck of the cards but I could keep a poker face and half the time that's what really counted. Being able to scare your opponent out of a bet was a great feeling.

"Come on Uncle Elliott we don't have all day!" I yell, he'd lost again and was currently stood on the edge of the yacht in his underwear.

"Shut it young lady or I'll take you with me!" He yelled back but I knew he wouldn't. I'd won fair and square. He stood on the edge for a few seconds longer before launching himself off the yacht. We hear a splash and I look over the edge to see him resurface. Dad throws a ladder over the side and he climbs back up, shivering. He grabs a towel and we head into the cabin ready to make our way back to shore.


	13. Chapter 13

We'd just arrived back to Bennett's, Theo and Kat had decided to head to Kat's place for the night and we had the apartment to ourselves.

"So, I was thinking dinner and then maybe some movies?" Bennett says walking into the kitchen, it's seven thirty and I'm starving.

"Sounds good. Whatcha cooking?" I ask smirking, Bennett can't cook, unless it's toast or reheating anything.

"Well we could cook something together. What are you in the mood for?" He asks, pulling a bottle of red wine from the fridge. I walk over to him sliding in between him and the counter top.

"You. I'm in the mood for you." I feel Bennett freeze against me. He puts the bottle on the counter behind me and drapes his arms around my waist.

"Well I suppose it's a good thing I'm in the mood for you." He replies leaning down to kiss me. It starts off light, the two of us toying with each other before he finally deepens it, lifting me onto the counter top. I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me. I feel his hand slide up my top and move across my stomach towards my breast as my stomach decides to make itself heard. Bennett chuckles, "Rain check?"

"Only because I'm starving. Let's do pasta, it's easy enough." I slide past him into the fridge where I know Theo keeps ready made pasta, the two of them live off carbs. I grab out ravioli as well as some tomato sauce, an onion, some garlic and mushrooms and place the ingredients on the counter. "Ravioli fine with you?" I ask, Bennett's now poured us a glass of wine each and is taking a sip of his.

"Sounds wonderful babe." He smiles at me. I place a chopping board and knife on the counter and fetch a saucepan from the cupboard. I chop the garlic and add it to the saucepan, followed by some olive oil. Then I grab a teaspoon from the cutlery draw. "What are you doing with that?" Bennett asks as he see me holding the spoon. I don't answer him but instead pop the spoon in my mouth and start to chop the onion. Once I'm finished I add it to the saucepan as well and then put it on the stove to fry the ingredients.

"Well known fact, sucking on a silver spoon whilst chopping onion stops you from crying." I say to him, I can feel him laughing at me but I don't care.

"I can think of something else you could suck." I don't think I was supposed to hear this comment. In fact the look on Bennett's face when I spin around tells me I definitely wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" I ask, knowing full well what he means.

"Well the list is endless Madison, a lollipop, you suck on straws, an ice cream even." He's trying to be smart with me, I know it. I turn my back to him concentrating on the stove before I answer. Mainly because I know I won't be able to say what I'm planning whilst looking at him.

"I don't know about you Bennett but I lick my ice creams." I don't wait for him to respond before I say the next part. "Penises are apparently something you could also add to the list of things you can suck." I hear him gasp at this, the whole time we've been together I've never said something so vulgar. I smile pleased with myself, that was something he didn't think he'd ever hear from my mouth.

"Not that you can speak from experience though?" Oh Bennett two can play at this game. I pick up the teaspoon that I'd sucked on whilst cutting the onion and dip it into the sauce that is now simmering away on the stove top. I blow before putting the spoon into my mouth and removing it. I'd never done this before, however I'd seen it on movies and just hoped that it worked. From the look on Bennett's face it did.

"Not really, but there's a first time for everything right?" I say putting the spoon on the counter and turning back to the sauce. I hear Bennett walk over to me and he stands next to me leaning on the counter as I stir away.

"I know what you're doing Madison." He says, his voice is deep and I know that whatever it is I'm doing it's working.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about Bennett." I reply looking up to him with my best puppy eyes. The next thing he does surprises me.

Bennett leans over me to switch off the gas, he then grabs me around the waist pulling me to him before lifting me to wrap my legs around him. His lips find mine and then we're moving, up the stairs and into his room. Bennett deposits me on the bed and I'm not even given a second to recover before he starts his next assault. He climbs on top of me, his lips at my neck sucking and nibbling. One hand has made it's way up my top to my breast the other is at my waist holding me still. Bennett then sits up pulling me with him, he removes my shirt, bra and his shirt before pushing me back into the pillows and continuing his efforts on my neck. I then feel his hands and my jeans undoing the zipper. Bennett then gets up and moves to the end of the bed, he leans over the bed and grabs the waist band of my jeans and panties. In one swift pull he's gotten them halfway down my legs, with another they're gone completely. He then removes his own jeans before climbing back over to me.

I awake warm and in Bennett's arms, my head snuggled into his chest, both of us laid on our sides wrapped around each other. I look up to his sleeping face, it's so peaceful. This is the Bennett that I fell in love with. I look over to the alarm clock to see it's ten thirty. We've been asleep for roughly two hours and I'm really hungry now. I try to wriggle free from Bennett's arms but any slight movements cause him to tighten his hold on me. I sigh knowing that if I want to move I'll have to wake him, I decide against it for the moment. Enjoying his peaceful face, neither of us had said we'd loved the other yet. Part of me wondered if he was waiting for me, not wanting to push me to far. I did love him, so much it actually scared me but at the same time made me so happy. The past few months had been amazing with Bennett, we'd had our ups and downs but he was always there when I needed him and I was always there when he needed me.

"You're doing that thing again where you over think things." Bennett's voice came. His eyes were still closed but I knew he was awake.

"Bennett?" I say, waiting for him to open his eyes. He does so and I take a deep breath before speaking. "I love you." The words come out a lot more confident than I expected. I'd said it, I'd told him I loved him. I was so sure of him that I needed him to know. He doesn't say anything but the smile on his face tells me all I need to know.

"I can't tell you how amazing it feels for me to hear those three words. I love you Madison Grace Grey and I will be your number one man for as long as you let me." His confession brings tears to my eyes. I snuggle in closer to him and he pulls me tighter against him. "Let's go get some food baby I'm starving." I nod and we get up, Bennett heads into the closet as I start to pull on my panties. "Here babe put these on, it's starting to get cold." He hands me a grey pair of sweats and a hoodie.

"Thanks." I say pulling the hoodie over my head. He was right it was starting to get cold. We head back downstairs and finish cooking the pasta and heat up the sauce. Bennett grates some Parmesan cheese and we sit at the kitchen counter eating and drinking wine. By the time we've finished it's nearly eleven thirty, we head back upstairs and get back into bed. "Can we put the TV on? I'm not ready to sleep yet" I ask, looking for the remote. Bennett switches the TV on and hands me the remote, I flick through the channels before settling on The Lone Ranger. I snuggle into Bennett and we lay together, watching the movie and enjoying each others company.

I awake next morning to an empty bed, rolling over I feel Bennett's side is cold. I lay in bed listening for him and decide to get up and search. I head downstairs but am stopped when I hear Bennett's voice come from the study.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! We told you this months ago. If you can't get statements to prove where the money is your gone! Understood!" I walk to the study door and stand there listening for a minute. "You're now costing us three unnecessary flights to New York, you think I'm angry wait until Mr Grey finds out!" I peek my head through the door, he's pacing back and forth with a very angry look on his face. I feel sorry for the other person on the phone, Bennett's right my dad is going to be furious and I don't even know what it's about. Bennett notices me at the door but continues his conversation. "I don't know when we'll get there. We can't just drop everything and come running we have other things to do. Someone will be in touch and you'll be lucky if you get twenty four hours notice." With that he hangs up and walks behind the desk to sit down, running his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry if I woke you." He says finally looking at me. I make my way into the study and around to him, he pulls me onto his lap and I welcome his embrace.

"It wasn't your yelling, more the empty bed." I reply to him and he kisses me lightly, not giving me a chance to deepen it.

"I have to make another phone call, it won't take long." He picks up his phone and I move to get up, Bennett instead pulls me back to him.

"Christian sorry to call so early. No Madison's fine it's actually about work." Of course dad would think somethings wrong with me.

I tune out of Bennett's conversation and wiggle the mouse to his computer. The screen saver disappears for me to find a locked screen. Bennett types in the password silently, the lock screen goes away for me to be faced with a horrible selection of photos of me. It's a collage, all the pictures range from me as young as two to pictures from my birthday. Some are of me and Bennett, others just of me smiling or pulling silly faces. I look to him and he kisses my forehead, listening to whatever my dads saying. I open up the server knowing that I can get to my work from it. I type in my username and password and the computer brings up my desktop. My wallpaper is just one photo, it's Bennett and me at my birthday, dancing. Someone had taken it without the two of us knowing and it was my favorite picture of us. We were completely unaware and it looked so natural. I open my emails first, checking through to see if there's anything important. I answer a few before opening up my presentation. I figure I may as well take the time I have to work on it. I sit typing away when something Bennett says catches my attention.

"No Christian I am listening." He stops. "No that's Madison, she's hijacked my computer." He stops again, dad must have heard the typing in the background and assumed Bennett wasn't listening to him. "By the looks of things she's working on her presentation." Next thing I know he's pressing the phone to my ear.

"Morning sweetheart." My dad's voice comes through the phone.

"Morning dad, anything I can help you with?" I ask, I've stopped typing and am looking at Bennett who's smiling at me.

"We have a benefit tonight to attend to. It was supposed to be just me but they've extended the invitation to family as well. I'd like it if you could attend, bring Bennett of course." It's not a question.

"Yeah dad sure we'll be there." I say, Bennett gives me a questioning look.

"Thank you darling. Now can you put Bennett back on please."

"Sure dad, I'll see you later. Love you."

"We love you too baby girl." I hand the phone back to Bennett and go back to my presentation. 'We love you' was something my parents always said. I asked mum about it once and she told me that before I was born, when Theo wasn't even one yet, her and dad decided that they were a whole as a parenting unit. That they would always stick together for things and so whenever we said 'I love you' to them they'd decided to respond with 'we love you' because they as a unit did, they weren't going to single each other out and that it would be a nice reminder for us that both our parents loved us, that they were a unit together and that unit made us a family.

"Alright Christian, yes we'll see you at ten." Bennett had hung up and I pressed save before turning to him.

"What's happening at ten?" Bennett runs a hand up a down my back.

"We're going for brunch, is that alright with you?" He asks with a smirk.

"I suppose so. Can I go home first though? I need something to change into." I didn't have any clothes at Bennett's and I didn't fancy spending the day in yesterday's things.

"Oh well I don't know about that." I fix him with my Grey glare. "Brunch is at home baby girl, but we can head over earlier if you want to shower." He thinks he's hilarious.

"No that's alright, I'll shower here, just want some fresh clothes." I say winking at him. I don't get a chance to reply, Bennett's already scooped me up and is headed upstairs. We enter his room and go through to the adjoining bathroom. He puts me down before starting the shower.

It's now nine fifty eight and we're stood in the elevator freshly washed on on our way up to my apartment. I'm actually surprised we made it on time, Bennett wanted round three before we were even out the shower. We exit the elevator and walk through the foyer entering the great room. I can say surprise was what went through my mind next. We walked in to find Beverley and Grayson sat with mum and dad on the lounge.

"Morning you two. Coffee?" Dad asks, I nod but head for the stairs to change. I enter my room and walk straight for the closet grabbing the first pair of jeans my hands land on. They're navy blue, I fish out a white button down and put it on as well. Taking one look in the mirror I race back downstairs, something tells me this isn't just brunch. I get downstairs and walk to the lounge, seating myself next to Bennett. Mum and dad are to my left, Bennett and his parents to my right.

"What's going on?" I ask looking to mum and dad.

"Madison, do you remember that morning your mother arrived home and you heard us talking about an arrangement?" Oh no, I'd completely forgotten about that. What does it have to do with me and Bennett? I nod, not being able to form a sentence. "Well, we wanted you to make the decision on your own if you could and you have but now you need to know what is expected of you." I look to my dad, I know all the color has left my cheeks. "Madison, Bennett and Theodore are set to take over not only Grey Enterprises but all the other companies that we own as well. They will be joint CEO's and for this to happen we need Bennett to be apart of the Grey Family. Madison it was arranged that Bennett and yourself would be married so Bennett could take this role. We're telling you this now because as I said we wanted you to make the decision on your own but now seeing how fast the two of you are moving we thought you should know." I ignore my dad and turn to Bennett.

"You knew." It's barely a whisper, I can't believe this. "You knew that day I asked you in the car. You knew about this, that's why you tried so hard to get me to go out with you! Did you even like me or was this all so that you could take over the company?" I didn't know I could yell so loud and project so much hatred into my voice.

"Madz no, I found out the night of your party. They wanted me to propose that night and I told them I couldn't! I wanted you to want this just as much as I do!"

"PROPOSE?" Have you lost you mind?" I turn on my dad now.

"Madison I'm not getting any younger, the quicker you two tie the knot the quicker I can step down. This is what these boys have been groomed for their whole lives." He wasn't just talking about Bennett now, this was Theo as well. I knew that dad wanted Theo to take over GEH but I didn't know that he planned on Bennett doing it as well.

"What about Nathaniel? What if I hadn't ended things with him, would you have made me break things off with him so I could eventually marry Bennett?" I'd lowered my voice but it was still filled with hatred.

"Nathaniel knew what he was getting into when he first asked you out. I knew the two of you would never last anyway." I couldn't believe this.

"So why now? Why are you deciding to tell me now? Why not just wait for Bennett to decide he wants to ask me himself and then at least I could have thought I'd made the decision on my own?"

"Madison you are making the decision on your own. No one forced you to go out with Bennett that night, he asked you out of his own free will. He didn't know then either." I look to my mum who has been silent this whole time. I didn't think this was something they'd ever do to me.

"So why not tell me when I was younger, at least if I'd grown up knowing my future was already planned out for me I could have at least tried to like him. I mean come on you can already see I do, you could have made this easier on everyone if we'd grown up knowing this."

"Like I said, we wanted you to make this decision on you own. When Bennett eventually asked you to go out with him we knew things would progress. When we saw they were progressing as well as they are we thought it was time to tell Bennett. We thought it would have been nice for him to do it at your birthday. But as you know he refused, he wanted to do it on his own terms when he knew you were ready."

"Is that true?" I ask turning to Bennett.

"You know it is, Madz I love you, I loved you before I knew about any of this and you know you did too. So what, things have worked out exactly as they wanted them to, we made this choice on our own. Yes I'm angry that they even thought to do this to us, but I'm happy that I know I love you without anyone telling me I have to." He takes my hand saying this, stroking the back of my knuckles with his thumb. We sit silent for a few minutes, all of us taking in what has been said.

"I'm agreeing to this on my terms. I will get married when I'm ready and not a day earlier. The wedding will be exactly what I want, as well as the reception and no one will have any say in what happens. You will not force this on us, it will happen when we're ready for it to." I say this looking directly at my dad knowing I've just done the worst thing possible. I've taken away his control. I don't care, either he lets me do this my way, or I won't do it at all.

"Agreed, but Madison, this needs to be done before I turn sixty." That's ten years away, I'm not planning on waiting that long but I do want to enjoy my time with Bennett. I know the second he signs the papers to take over GEH he'll be crazy busy with work.

We move to the dinning table and eat brunch, not much is said whilst we're eating. Dad and Grayson talk about work, Bennett adding in additional bits here and there but otherwise it's fairly quiet. I'm still trying to process what has just happened. I've just agreed to marry Bennett, I could see it happening one day but I just can't believe my dad. Was Theo in the same position too? Was he with Kat because of something we could gain from her family? I decide that worrying about this isn't going to get me anywhere. Once we're finished I pull Bennett to my room. We walk in and I can feel the tension between us, you could cut it with a knife it's that thick.

"Baby I know this morning was a lot to take in, but I want you to know I'll be right there with you every step of the way." He's the one to break the silence, I turn to look at him and can see the sincere look on his face. I walk over to Bennett and he takes me in his arms kissing my hair.

"I just can't believe they'd do this to us. It's not that I don't want to marry you or anything like that I just can't believe they planned our lives for us. The fact that we fell for each other is not the point, the point is that they weren't going to give us a choice." Tears have started to run down my cheeks and are soaking into his sweater. I pull away from him to wipe them from my face and then look up at him. Bennett leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips.

"I know you're angry but look at it this way, you could have wound up with someone who's a complete ass, who doesn't care about your feelings at all and is literally only marrying you so he can take over part of the company. At least you know I love you and that I would still want to be with you even if I wan't getting half of GEH." I guess he is right. I smile at him and he returns the gesture. "I've got to get going baby, I've got a bit of work to do before tonight. You'll be alright if I meet you there?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'll see you there." He leans down to give me a proper kiss and then we head downstairs. I see Bennett out and turn around to head back upstairs, I need to find something to wear tonight. I've got plenty of dresses in my closet but the tricky part is which one? I get to my room and head into my robe, walking over to where all the black garment bags are that hold my event dresses. There all labelled with the design, color and length. I grab out three and head back into my room. I've picked a white floor length gown that has thin straps and comes down quite low in the front, a black floor length gown with sequin details on the bodice and a sweetheart neckline and a light pink high neck knee length back less dress. I try on the white one first, it's backless and quite revealing. I think it would probably be perfect for my mood tonight, it will piss of my dad enough but not enough for him to say something and instead he'll just be grumpy. I don't mind if he is I don't have to see him. I decide not to bother trying on the other two and hang them back up. I put the white dress back in its bag and hang it on the door of my robe before picking out some heels to go with it. I settle on silver strappy things, you can't see them with the dress but they're high which will keep it off the floor. Once my outfit is chosen I head for the shower.


	14. Chapter 14

"You look lovely sweetheart." I'm fixing my hair in the mirror by the foyer waiting for mum and dad to be ready. Mum's come out in a black long sleeved dress, like mine it's quite low in the front.

"Thanks Mum, you look nice." I say whilst trying to get my hair to fall into line. I've got one curl that just doesn't want to stay pinned back. I decided on a loose up do for tonight, and it would look great if it cooperated with me.

"Come here let me fix that." Mum comes up behind me and pins the stray curl into place. It stays put, finally. Dad exits the from his study and overlooks the two of us.

"Ready?" He asks heading straight for the elevator not waiting for us to answer.

We ride down to the garage and find Taylor waiting for us in the SUV, strange we normally have a limo for events. Dad helps me and mum in and we set off.

"Where is the event being held tonight?" I ask.

"The convention center, Charles Williamson is holding it." I don't know who Charles Williamson is but the last name rings a bell. We arrive at the event and Taylor lets us out. "We'll only be a couple of hours Taylor, nothing too late." Dad says to him, it is a Sunday night after all.

We walk in and I head off to find Bennett, I see Theo and Kat so I'm assuming he must be here. I find him, talking at the bar with a blonde in a black dress. As I get closer I realize it's Caroline.

"Bennett would you just listen to me for a second." She's pleads with him, Bennett doesn't give her a chance to continue.

"No Caroline I won't, I don't want to hear what you have to say. I don't care what it is you have to say I don't want to hear it." He seems angry, if she's put him in a bad mood for the rest of the night she'll regret it. I decide to make my presence known. I walk over to them and Bennett pulls me to his side as soon as he sees me. Caroline ignores me altogether.

"Bennett please, this is important I need to talk to you." Bennett flat out ignores her turning his attention to me.

"Hey baby, you look wonderful." He says kissing my cheek.

"Hi, thanks you don't look to bad yourself." He chuckles at this but our moment is short lived. Caroline has now tried to grab Bennett's arm to get his attention.

"Caroline this is a social event. If you don't mind I'd like to keep it light. Now unless you've got anything social to say to me and Madison I suggest you speak to me only in business hours about things that are business related." With that he grabs my hand pulling me to the dance floor.

"What was that about?" I ask once he's pulled me into his arms, we're swaying softly to the music.

"Nothing that you need to worry your pretty head over, she thinks she's got a crisis." I look at him confused and he sighs, "it's not a crisis her dad just won't give her what she wants." He says, his hearts not in the conversation and I can tell he wants to drop the subject.

"Why's she here anyway?" I ask, I know she's big in Seattle but I don't know if I can handle her being at every event.

"Her dad, it's his event." Charles Williamson, Caroline Williamson. Of course how was I so stupid. "Look Madz, don't worry about her. She's just being Caroline, ignore her and she'll eventually go away." I nod at this, I can ignore her.

Our night passes slowly, we eat dinner and Caroline continues to glare at us from her table. It goes on until halfway through our main when my dad points it out.

"What did you do to receive glares from the blonde Madison?" He asks, he almost sounds amused.

"Madison didn't do anything, she's just a jealous girl who needs to move on." I'm surprised that Bennett has answered for me. His response catches Theo's attention though.

"Who are we talking about?" He asks scanning the room.

"Caroline, two tables away, black dress, blonde hair." Bennett says, the whole table looks over to her.

"Oh Booty Call Caroline? What's got her panties in a twist?" I choke on my beef, did he just call her what I think he did.

"That's the one, she can't get over the fact that I've moved on." Bennett says, his eyes not leaving his chicken.

We continue to eat, the men talk business as usual, I keep quiet. My mood was already sour from today's events now to find out that Caroline has a nickname that implies something else I'm down right grumpy. Bennett notices as our dessert plates are cleared.

"Madison, come dance with me." His tone is stern and the look on his face is daring me to try and fight him on this. I thankfully know better. I get up and let him lead me out to where other couples have started to dance. "Are you going to continue to sulk all night?" He asks taking me in his arms and starting to dance with me.

"I'm not sulking." From the tone of my voice he should be able to tell I'm not sulking, I'm down right pissed off.

"Yes you are Madison and you need to get over it. If you're going to continue to act like a two year old I'll take you home." This catches my attention.

"Is that a promise Bennett?" What I'd really like is to take all my anger and frustration out on him.

He pulls me in closer to him and leans in close to my ear, his breath tickling me as he whispers, "if I take you home now, you'll be sleeping alone and with a very sore backside." His voice grows deeper with the last part of his sentence. I gasp out of shock, is he threatening to spank me? Deciding not to find out I plaster the best smile I can on my face and look up at him. He smirks back at me and winks.

We continue dancing till about ten thirty when my dad signals Bennett that we're leaving. He walks me over to where our families have gathered. Bennett pulls me into his arms kissing my hair.

"Night baby, I'll come by tomorrow and we can have lunch."

"Sounds good to me." I say smiling to him. I lean up for a quick peck. "I love you."

"I love you to baby, sweet dreams."

With that we head out to the SUV, Taylor patiently waiting for us. The drive back to Escala is quick, before I know it we're in the elevator headed up to our floor. The elevator dings and I walk out, not bothering to wait for mum and dad. I head through the foyer and into the great room. I stop and survey my surroundings, vases are broken and shattered all over the floor, paintings hang crooked on the walls, the whole place is trashed. One thing does catch my attention in particular, Ryan, he's laid face down on the floor, in a pool of blood. Before I know it my dads grabbed me and pulled me back to the foyer. I'm in shock, tears start to run down my face and I'm crying uncontrollably. Dad pulls me to him, mum strokes my hair. We stand for a minute and then I feel dad move around me.

"Bennett it's Christian, bring Theodore you need to come get Madison now." I register the voice but not what it's saying. Bennett's coming, maybe? I just want to get out of here. What feels like hours pass, the elevator dings and I feel dads body turn.

"What happened?" It's Theo's voice, that means Bennett's here. Two arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from my dad, I'm turned and my face is pressed into a chest. I inhale and smell Bennett, the strong, comforting smell of Bennett. I relax in his arms.

"Mr Grey, the apartments been searched, you're good to head in." I hear Taylor's voice.

"Sawyer take Madison and the boys upstairs, Taylor come with me and Ana to our room." I hear movement and Bennett starts to walk to the great room. "Get her a bag, at least enough clothes for a couple of days, she's not staying here until we know what happened." Bennett then scoops me into his arms and is carrying me upstairs. We head to my room, Sawyer enters first to check it's clear and then we walk in. Bennett puts me down by the closet and I shakily walk in, I grab two pencil skirts, two shirts, a jacket and a pair of heels for work. A pair of sweats and some underwear. We're in my room not five minutes when we hear gunshots come from downstairs. Before anyone can stop me I'm out, racing down the hall to the staircase. I fly down the stairs to find Taylor stood over a man dressed in all black, mum and dad enter from the hallway carrying a bag each. Dad takes one look at me on the stairs and loses it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You hear gun shots so you run towards the danger! Why didn't you stop her? What if that was Taylor laying on the ground?" He's furious, not just with me but Sawyer to.

"I panicked, it's not his fault. Dad what is going on?" The tears are back, I feel Bennett behind me, he pushes me down the last two steps and leads me to the lounge. Theo heads back upstairs and returns with my packed bag.

"Do you want us to stay?" He asks dad, we're now all seated on the lounge.

"Yes, the police will want a statement from you." Dad says running his hand through his hair. We sit and wait for the police and paramedic's. They asks us silly questions and then we leave. Mum and dad have headed to a hotel, Bennett and Theo are taking me to their place.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day I headed into work around 11 o'clock. Taking my time to get ready, still not sure if it was best I was there. One part of me wanted the distraction, the other just wanted to stay home and laze around with Bennett. Walking to my desk I sat her handbag down and took off my coat. I walk to the lunch room and make a coffee whilst my computer loads. On my way back to my desk my phone starts to ring.

"Pembroke Marketing, Madison speaking."

"Hi Madi, how are this morning?" My dad's voice rang through the phone, full of concern.

"Hi dad, I'm fine. Glad to be at work to the distraction." I tried to keep my voice light, I knew him and mum would be worried about me.

"That's good to hear, you know you don't have to be there though." I knew he'd tried to talk me into leaving.

"No dad I'm fine here at work. Have the police found out any more information?"

"Not yet, they're still trying to find the identity of the man that Taylor shot, his prints aren't in the system. I think until the police find out what's going on it will be better if you stay with Bennett. You'll be safer there in case there was more than one person and they come back."

"Where are you and mum staying? You're not going back to Escala are you?" I didn't think dad would but that fact that dad had asked me to stay at Bennett's seemed weird if they weren't at home.

"No Madi we're not staying at Escala, we're staying at The Fairmont Olympic. I just thought you'd be more comfortable with Bennett than with us." I sigh from relief, I couldn't stand if they were going to Escala when the police had no idea who was involved.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later dad I have a meeting in 10 minutes."

"No worries baby girl, ring me if you need anything."

"I will dad. I love you."

"We love you too Madison, stay safe." With that he terminated the call.

My day had passed rather smoothly, it was filled mostly with meetings about what projects we would be working on next. I finished in the last meeting around six fifteen and headed to my desk to finish off some last minute emails. When I arrived I found Bennett sat at my desk reading through some documents, his briefcase laying open on my desk.

He looked up as I got to my desk, "hey you, ready to head home?"

"I think so, I just have to send a few emails." I reply to him walking around my desk and stopping beside him. He turns in the chair to face me, wrapping his arms around my waist whilst mine move to his neck.

"Your dad rang me today..." He leaves the last word hanging in the air, I assumed dad would ring him to tell him exactly what he told me.

"Yeah he rang me too, apparently you're stuck with me the next couple of days."

"Good, I'm happy to get you all to myself." I sit on his lap and turn the chair to face the computer. Bennett starts to play with my hair whilst I send a few emails off. "Feel like anything in particular for dinner?"

I finish typing my sentence before I reply, "I could go some pizza I think." Pizza sounds like a great idea to me after last night.

"Pizza? You never eat pizza." True I rarely do eat junk food, but after the last twenty four hours all I want is a pepperoni pizza and vodka, lots of vodka.

"Never say never Bennett." I turn slightly on his lap and he grabs my chin to look into my eyes.

"Madz, you know you can talk to me, I won't over react like you dad, or coddle you like your mum. I'll just listen, that's what I'm here for."

I lean in a peck his lips, "I know, I just want to forget about it really and pizza seems like a good way to do that, some vodka might go down nicely too." He laughs at this.

"Come on then lets go get you some pizza." He stands making me stand and we grab our things and head towards the staff parking.

Tuesday and Wednesday pass by full of meetings with teams for new projects as well as appointments with clients for said projects. Thursday rolls by and I'm pulled out of a meeting at eleven by Holly from reception. I walk out the board room to find two police officers, Holly seems to have made a runner.

"Sorry to bother you during work Miss Grey but we have a few questions we need to ask you regarding Sunday night." The officer that spoke was tall, had dark hair and was a little scary looking.

"That's okay, I spoke to the office of Sunday and I'm not sure there's much else I can tell you."

"It's just regulation questions we'll be asking, sometimes people remember more details a few days later. Do you have somewhere private we could talk?" The tall scary one spoke again.

"I'm sure there's a conference room available." I say. They both step back waiting for me to lead the way. I head to conference room four, there are no lights on and the slide on the door reads "available". I change the slide to "occupied" and head in.

The questions the two officers had took about half an hour, as I thought I told them everything I had told the officer Sunday. We finished up and I headed back to my desk, I didn't have another meeting till three so I figured I'd get some work done before heading to lunch. I got back to my desk to find three missed calls and several emails. Mum, dad and Bennett had all rang me as well as emailed. I decided to ring dad back whilst emailing Bennett.

"Grey Enterprises Holding,Mr Grey's office, Andrea speaking." Her voice rings through the line, clear and sharp.

"Hi Andrea it's Madison. I'm just returning dad's call."

"Hi Madison, I'll just transfer you through." Strange, why does dad have his phone diverted if he's taking calls anyway.

"Hi sweetheart, everything okay?" Dads voice laced with concern rings through the line.

"Yeah dad I'm fine, I was just returning your call."

"I wasn't ringing for anything important, just to see if you wanted to grab some lunch today?"

"Oh yeah sure, I can do lunch." Something strange was going on.

"No worries, I'll have Taylor collect you at twelve thirty."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye sweetheart."

Twelve thirty that gave me roughly an hour before lunch. I read over my reply to Bennett before hitting send and then decide to call mum back.

"Steele Publishing, this is Hannah how can I help you?" Mum's assistants voice comes through the line, why do they both have their calls diverted?

"Hi Hannah it's Madison. I'm just returning mum's call. Is she busy?"

"Oh hi Madison, I'll just transfer you through won't be a second." So both parents have their phones diverted but they're taking calls? This day's getting weirder by the second.

"Hi baby girl, everything okay?" Did they both forget they called me first?

"Yeah mum I'm fine, I was just returning your call."

"Oh I wasn't calling for anything important, just to see how you were." I roll my eyes at this, why is everyone checking in on me? The ding of the elevator catches my attention, or more the man that exits the elevator.

"I'm fine mum, dad's already checked in with me." I reply to her as Bennett comes round and leans against the side of my desk placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh he has, good. Well I'll let you get going then I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay." I know that I saw a guy I've known my whole life lying in a pool of his own blood but can they seriously calm down.

"Alright mum, I'll talk to you soon."

"We love you Madison." I can't miss the concern in her voice.

"I love you too mum." I smile up a Bennett as I put the phone down. "You're not here to check up on me as well are you?" I say eyeing him suspiciously.

"No I'm actually here about work." He says smirking at me. "Why? Who's checking up on you?"

"Oh work, just mum and dad, I got called out of a meeting to talk to the police about Sunday and came back to missed calls and emails from both of them. When I returned those calls they were both just wondering how I was doing." I tell him, rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes Madison, they're just worried about you. I am too." His tone is stern but caring.

"I'm fine, how many times do I have to tell you all?" I say with a huff frustrated. "What do you need anyway?"

He ignores my being fine, "Some financials with the O'Neil file aren't matching up. I just wondered if you could go through them with me?" The O'Neil file was as fairly quick project that had been going on whilst I was on the Nike Project. It had taken only a month and they were extremely co-operative, almost to co-operative. It didn't surprise me that the financials didn't match up, the question was why was Bennett coming to me? I wasn't event he head of the project.

"I don't have time now, but I can come see you after lunch. What's not matching up?" It was now ten past twelve and Taylor would be here soon, I didn't want to start something if I'd have to leave twenty minutes into it.

"We think some of the payments are missing, but I want to check them through with someone who had nothing to do with it. Everyone that's added them all up has been heavily involved in the file and we think someone may be covering for them." As co-operative as the O'Neill's had been three of their cheques had bounced and one electronic payment had been declined. It took us two weeks after the file had been signed off to get the full payment from them.

"I'll come see you after lunch?" Bennett leans down and picks up my hand stroking the back of my knuckles, we try to keep this professional at work usually but I'm happy that he's not right not.

"What are you going for lunch?" He asks getting up and pulling me up with him.

"Taylor will be here soon to pick me up, I'm having lunch with dad."

"Okay, I should be in my office when you get back. I'll see you later." With that he kisses my cheek and walks back to the elevator. I finish off a few emails and sign a few documents that needed attention and then grab my bag and head for reception. It's twelve twenty five but Taylor's already there waiting for me.

"Miss Grey." He greets me, heading out to the SUV. He opens the door and I climb in, we drive a few blocks to a restaurant I've never been to before. Taylor parks and gets out opening my door. "Mr Grey is inside." He says this with a tight smile and I head into the restaurant. Just like he said my dad is already seated at a table. He's on the phone and smiles at me as I sit down.

"Yes, look into it and let me know. They're missing something I know it. Thanks Welch, I've got to go. Let me know what you find." He hangs up. "Hi sweetheart. Good day so far?" A waiter comes over and fills our glasses with sparkling water and red wine. I take a sip and then answer him.

"It's been eventful, two officers came to ask me some questions around eleven." The fact that his face doesn't change makes me know he already knew. "You knew that already though. That's why you rang me, and why mum rang, and why Bennett rang." I've just about had enough of them all worrying about me.

"Bennett rang you? Why would he do that when you work in the same building?" He's trying to side track me.

"Because you probably told him too." I love my dad but he can be overprotective sometimes.

Dad sighs before answering me, "I'm just worried about you, what you saw wasn't normal and I want you to know that we're all here for you if you want support. I know you're a strong girl Madison but you don't have to be, we won't blame you if you can't handle this."

"You're all acting as if I was the only one that saw it. You saw Ryan to dad and so did mum. You were all there."

"Yes, we were but we've all spoken about it, talked to each other about how we feel. You've done what you always do and shut everyone out."

"Dad I'm coping fine. Ryan was shot, he's not dead, I've come to terms with that the way I deal with things. Just because I react differently than everyone thinks I should doesn't give you reason to think I'm not okay."

"I'm just worried about you sweetheart. You had a lot of things running through your head Sunday night and I don't want you to suffocate yourself with thoughts."

"I had a lot to think about because you went behind my back. Dad I've come to terms with everything now, I just want to go on with my life and live."

He doesn't answer me, instead he runs his hands through his hair not once but three times before looking me in the eye. We sit in silence looking at each other before a waiter brings us our food. Dad's ordered me risotto, with chicken, spinach and mushrooms. It looks pretty good and taste good too.

Our lunch passes by smoothly after that, dad asks how works going. Says he wants to head to Aspen for Thanksgiving which I think is a good idea. He tells me mum isn't to keen, as much as she loves it it's only got room for so many people and there's always so many people to see. I instead plant the seed of having Thanksgiving here and then him and mum getting away for a weekend or so. Dad thinks this is a much better idea. We finish lunch and head out to the SUV for Taylor to drive me back to work. On the way dad's phone starts ringing.

"Hi baby, how's your day?" I can tell from the way he answers it's mum.

"I'm with her now, sure, we'll be there soon." Dad hangs up. "Taylor, head to Steele Publishing please." He looks to me, "you're mother is quite worried about you you know."

"I can tell." There's a bit more attitude to my tone than what I meant but I decide to roll with it. We get to Steele Publishing and head up to mums office. I spend all of five minutes at Steele Publishing before deciding to head back to work. Mum needed dad to sign off on a few things and when the conversation went from work to this weekends events I knew that I wasn't getting out of there anytime soon.

"Sorry to bust your bubble but I have work I need to do. I'll see you this weekend at Uncle Elliott's for dinner?" I walk to mum first and kiss her cheek then go to dad.

"We'll see you there baby, Taylor should be downstairs." I walk out the office and find Taylor in reception, the drive back to Pembroke Marketing is quick, and before I know it I'm stood outside Bennett's office.

"I don't care what they've told you, listen to what I'm telling you!" I've stood at the door for the past minute and a half listening to him yell at the poor soul on the other end of the phone. "If this isn't done our way you can forget the whole thing! You're asking for something that is impossible to do! I will not ask that of my staff! Go ahead ring Christian, he'll tell you exactly what I have!" The room is silent for a few minutes, I knock on the door. "Come in!" I take a deep breath and walk in the office, it's not that he intimidates me I just don't like him yelling.

"Want me to come back later?" I ask innocently, the look on his face softens and he stands up and walks around his desk. He shuts the door of his office and locks it.

"Definitely not. You're just the distraction I need." He takes two steps towards me and pulls me into his arms. His lips move to my neck and he starts gently kissing up and down it.

"Bennett, we're at work. Stop." I try to pull away but he's got my in a vice tight grip. My pulling away on makes me hold me tighter.

"I don't care, I've just had a horrible conversation with O'Neill about his accounts and I'm absolutely done with work for today. I don't want to see another financials report until I've made you forget your own name." His voice is silky smooth and his breath tickles my ear. I've seen Bennett like this only once before. I was the week of the Nike Launch and he had worked eighteen hour days, we both had. He'd again cornered me in his office and had his way with me. Since I'd been with Bennett I'd become a lot more confident in myself when it came to physical actions. He brought out a completely different side of me. His lips were travelling up and down my neck, lightly sucking at the skin. His hands had moved from my waist to my ass and were gently massaging. He started to move backwards and the back of my knees hit the leather chaise. He stopped turning around and sat down pulling me to straddle his lap. He pushed my skirt up so it bunched at my hips and I felt his hand running up the inside of my thigh. He slid one finger inside me and the feeling made my lower stomach tighten. "Oh baby." This came out as a groan more than anything. He used his thumb to rub against my clit and I arched my back in pleasure welcoming his skilled fingers. He slid a second finger inside me and started to move them in and out. Between his fingers on me and inside me and the feather light kisses on my neck it didn't take long for me to unravel. My body convulsed on his lap and his free hand wrapped around my preventing me from falling backwards. He continued to place feather light kisses over my neck and cheeks whilst I came down from my high. I lean forward leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I love you Madison."

"Hmm." Was all I could muster at the moment and this made him chuckle. He let me sit for a few more minutes running his hands up and down my back. "We should get some work done."

"Probably, although I'd much rather just sit here like this." He finished his sentence placing a kiss to my temple when a knock on his door brought us both back to reality. "Stay here." Was all he said before moving me off his lap onto the chaise. The chaise was on the same wall as his office door, and you couldn't see it when the door was opened. Bennett opened the door standing in front of the doorway.

"Bennett, have you and Madison had a chance to look over the financials yet?" My brothers voice rang from the door way. I placed my hand over my mouth to hide the giggle that escaped my lips. Of all the people that could be knocking of course it's him.

"Actually Theo we were just about to." Bennett steps back allowing my brother to enter the office. Theo walks in and sees me sat of the chaise, he gives me a strange look.

"Hey Madi."

"Hi Theo, can we help you?" I stand and walk over to one of the chairs facing Bennett's desk, Bennett walks around and sits in his chair, the both of us look expectantly to Theo.

"I just wondered if you'd found anything yet is all?"

"I had lunch with dad and then we had to stop off at Steele Publishing, I've only just got to Bennett myself." I say looking straight in my brothers eyes.

"Oh okay, well let me know if you do." With that he turns and leaves the office, closing the door behind him. I hear Bennett let out a sigh of relief and I can't help but giggle at the situation.

"Could have been worse you know." I say looking straight at him, he looks back at me confused. "It could have been my dad. He would have seen right through my pathetic attempt at an excuse." Bennett nods at this, I could lie to Theo easily, my dad not at all.

...

A few questions have been asked:

What happened to the house at the sound? Christian and Ana never bought the house in the sound. They did look but couldn't find one they liked. Once Madison came along it was easier to stay put with school and kindergarten being only a short drive from both GEH and Steele Publishing.

Christian giving away part of his legacy to Bennett - He's not giving it away, it's still staying GEH but with more companies now under it's control there's a lot more to do, Pembroke Marketing is a big accomplishment, however it also wouldn't have been bought by GEH if Bennett wasn't getting part of the company. The boys will be joint CEO's running not just GEH but also Pembroke Marketing and overseeing all other business for the other companies owned.

I hope this clears up so confusion, if you guys have any more questions please don't hesitate to ask. Thanks so much for all the support and reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

It's now Saturday night and Bennett and myself are in the car on the way to Uncle Elliott's for dinner. The whole family is going to discuss Thanksgiving plans and I know from previous experience it's going to be a long night. We pull up in the driveway and Sawyer comes over to greet us,

"Miss Grey, Mr Pembroke." He gives us a slight nod, "May I take the keys, I'll go park round the back." Bennett hands the keys to Sawyer and we head inside. Theo is the first to see us walk in.

"Hey you two!" At his greeting everyone else turns to greet us as well. I'm pulled in first by Grandpa for a big hug, Grandma pulls me into her arms next, followed by Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliott. We'd come in during a moment of chatter to find that my brother has proposed. Kat has a humongous gold diamond ring on her finger and is all smiles.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I say embracing Theo in a hug.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. The only person that knew was Kat's dad. Had to ask permission and all." He grows red saying this, Theo as high and mighty as he thinks he may be is scared to death of his now to be Father-In-Law.

"I wonder who will be next, hey Madi." This comes from Connor who's hiding away in the lounge doorway. I fix him with my Grey stare and he retreats back out the room. I feel Bennett's hand on my lower back, trying to calm me down. As much as I'd love to marry Bennett I don't like people pointing it out. It's going to be when we're ready and not a second sooner. Aunt Kate exclaims dinners ready and we all head to the dining room.

The meal passes smoothly, we usually leave the Thanksgiving decision until after dessert when we're all full. Once the dessert dishes are cleared away and everyone's drinks topped up Grandpa starts off.

"Well it's been an eventful year for everyone, both good and bad. It's taken a lot of consideration but this year Grace and I would like to host Thanksgiving. As you all know I may not have many left and I'd like to enjoy one with all of you, whilst I can still remember and enjoy it." Grandpa says this looking at Grandma and we know that he's referring to his earlier trip to hospital. Dad and Mum look at each other and then to Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliott.

"I think, that as sad as you make that sound Dad, it's a wonderful idea." This comes from Dad and everyone else in the room is sat nodding in agreement.

The night goes on very smoothly, everyone seems to be pleased with the decision for Thanksgiving. Around nine o'clock Bennett and myself decide it's time to head home. We say our goodbyes and head to the front door, Sawyer has brought Bennett's car around and we get in and head home.

"So how about a movie and some couch time?" Bennett asks as we walk through the apartment.

"Sure sounds good to me, what movie?" I ask heading for the wide selection that he has.

"Not fussed, you choose. I've just got to check on something. I'll be back in a tick." He says kissing my forehead and heading for the study. I take the time to look through and decide on "_The Lone Ranger_".

"Madison." I turn around and Bennett's stood behind me, he's holding a velvet bag in his hand and all of a sudden I can't breathe. Bennett walks towards me looking as nervous as ever, he gets to me and takes my hands in his. He takes a deep breath before speaking, "Madison, I love you. I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you at that hospital twenty one years ago, and I'm so thankful to have you in my life. You're company over the past couple of days has been wonderful and I'd really really like it if you would officially move in with me." He looks down at our hands and produces a white card. It's one of the passes to the elevator, you needed one to be able to get in. I feel a smile play at my lips and then jump into his arms. He catches me and holds me as tight as he possibly could.

"YES! Oh Bennett, yes of course I will!" I pull back slightly just enough to kiss him. We stand there for what feels like hours kissing and holding each other.

"You should ring you parents, they know that I was asking." Of course they do. I head into the entry and grab my phone. Bennett meets me on the couch placing two glasses of wine on the coffee table.

"Hello?" My mum's voice comes through the phone.

"Hi mum it's Madison."

"And Bennett." I roll my eyes at him and continue speaking.

"Is dad around we have some news?"

"Oh hi baby, of course hold on two seconds I'll grab him." I faintly hear her yell his name.

"Madison, what can we do for you?" My dads voice comes through the speaker.

"Well, I kind of need your help this tomorrow. Bennett's asked me to move in with him."

"Baby that's wonderful! We'll get everything packed up and brought over A.S.A.P."

"Thanks dad, we'll be there tomorrow morning around nine." I look at Bennett saying this and he nods to me.

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow. Night darling."

"Bye dad." I hang up and place my phone on the coffee table.

"Come here you." Bennett pulls me onto his lap wrapping my legs around his waist. He stands and heads up the stairs with me.

The next day we head over to Escala to find a whole bunch of boxes in the foyer. Mum and Dad are sat at the kitchen bench eating breakfast.

"Morning you two." Dad greets us, we walk over and Dad gets up kissing my forehead. "Bennett a word." Bennett follows my Dad to his study and I sit at the bar with Mum.

"What's that about?" I ask Mum.

"You know your Father, probably something about not letting you have candy after 10." She says laughing. She's right I do know Dad, I also know that he's not briefing Bennett on my diet.

"Is everything packed up?" I decide to ask her instead.

"Pretty much, just a few gowns and the like left. I wasn't sure if you'd still want them or not, they're pretty old. When was the last time you went through your wardrobe Madison?" Mum gives me a look and I brush it off, I know she means nothing by it.

"Probably whenever the last time you did it." I say smiling at her. She laughs and we head up stairs towards my now old room. "When did you and Dad come back?" last time I checked they were staying at a hotel, it completely slipped my mind until now.

"Last night was our first night back, your Father doubled security and has had the whole place on alert. He didn't think it right that we couldn't return to our own house."

"All packed Madz?" Bennett's voice comes from the doorway, I turn to find him and Dad stood there watching me and Mum.

"Pretty much, it's the unpacking that I'm not looking forward too." I say motioning to all the boxes.

Dad has a removal man come and collect everything and deliver it all to Bennett's apartment. Once there we're left with around fifteen boxes in the foyer. They're all labelled and we start to go through them working out which boxes need to be taken to where. All the ones labelled with clothes head for the bedroom, ones labelled books go to the library and then I'm left with the odd bits and pieces. Old basketball trophies, picture frames and memories from when I was younger. A blanket I got for my Christening that started off pink and is now nearly gray from all the times it's been washed.

Around twelve we decide to take a break and head down to a cafe down the street for lunch. Cosy and quiet, Bennett settles on a toasted foccacia whilst I get pumpkin soup and a crunchy roll.

"Bennett, what did my Dad want to talk to you about?" I ask hesitantly, Bennett's always honest with my, unless it comes to my Dad. I never know what answer I'm getting when it comes to him.

"He wanted to talk to me about security." He says looking me dead in the eyes, I know this is the truth.

"What about security? He doesn't expect you to hire someone does he?" I ask taking a sip of my coffee. The silence I get tells me this is exactly what my Dad expects. "Who?"

"He's already got two picked out, Taylor's briefed them and trained them. He's even offered to pay them." Of course he has.

"What did you say to that?" I ask, Bennett's never had a problem with money but I also have no idea how much a body guard gets paid.

"I told him that if he expects me to marry you that he needs to let me deal with our financial matters." This answer surprises me, Bennett's usually quite nice when it comes to my Dad.

"And what did he say to that?"

"He agreed with me." Bennett says after swallowing a bite of his food.


	17. Chapter 17

I've been officially moved in with Bennett for 2 weeks now. I met my security detail Kent on Monday, Bennett's detail is called Morgan. They drive us to and from work every day, Bennett's also talking to day about a bigger apartment. Dad thinks it would be better to have them both live in like Taylor and Sawyer, he also thinks we should hire a housekeeper but Bennett isn't too keen. He moved out of his parents house to get away from the housekeeper. Our lives have gone on pretty normally, there's still been no answers from the police about the break in and my life is starting to become almost a little boring. Go to work, come home, get dinner on the way or I cook, get home eat dinner, Bennett goes to the study, I go to the library and then we go to sleep. We've spent the last 2 weekends with the family and everything is going pretty smoothly. It's now Monday morning and we're sat at the breakfast bar eating before leaving for work.

"Have we heard anything else about the break in at Escala?" I ask turning to Bennett, nowadays Dad tells him more than me.

"So baby, you're Dad said they've closed to case for now." I says before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I know the police have, but surely Dad has Welch looking into it?" I say, Welch is also looking into things.

"No babe, there was nothing on security footage of them getting in, the first thing to come on the screen since we left for the gala is you when we found Ryan. It's like the completely wiped everything." He doesn't sound very interested in the conversation so I drop the issue. "You ready to go?" I asks getting up and putting his mug in the sink.

I nod, getting up and doing the same with my dishes. We walk to the elevator and meet Kent and Morgan in the lobby.

As we walk into work Bennett is grabbed by Cole Michaels and whisked into a meeting. I continue to make my way up to my desk and begin my day. Around 11:30 my phone rings.

"Pembroke Marketting, Madison Grey speaking." I say as professionally as I can. For some reason I just can't be bothered with today.

"Hey Madi, it's Harper!" God I've missed this woman! I feel the effort slowly start to seep back into me.

"Hi Harper, how are you?" Even I'll admit I sound more enthused

"I'm good, I was just ringing to see if you at the office?" Her voice rings through the line, clear as day.

"I am, what's up?"

"Lunch is what's up, get your ass down to reception!" I hang up the phone straight away, grabbing my purse and jacket before heading for the elevator. It takes way too long to get down to reception but I finally make it and spot Harper chatting up Josh the reception guy.

"Harper, leave him alone, you'll get him in trouble." I say walking up to the desk. Josh spins at the sound of my voice but Harper just throws me her usual 'I didn't do anything, I'm innocent' smile.

"Hey you, come on lets go!" She says pulling me from the building. I spot Kent and Morgan waiting buy the curb and head over to them.

"We're going for lunch." I announce as we get closer to the car.

"Have you cleared it with Mr. Pembroke, Miss Grey?" Kent asks blocking me from the car.

"Excuse me? I don't have to clear anything with anyone." I say trying to keep my temper at bay whilst Harper is here.

"Sorry Miss Grey, but we've been instructed not to take you anywhere without it being cleared by Mr. Pembroke." The look on Kent's face tells me he's not joking. I reach into my purse and fish out my phone, dialing Bennett's number.

"Mr. Bennett Pembroke's office this is Sara speaking." Why does another woman have my boyfriends phone?

"May I speak to Bennett please."

"I'm sorry Mr. Pembroke is in a meeting at the moment. May I take a message?" She sounds sickly sweet, when did he get an assistant anyway?

"You can tell him to call Madison." I say, letting the anger seep into my voice.

"Madison...?" She lets the question hang expecting me to tell her my last name.

"He'll know who." I say and hang up. I stand glaring at the sedan door for exactly 46 seconds before my phone starts to vibrate in my hand. I don't bother looking at the caller ID. I answer and wait for him to speak.

"Madison? I'm in a meeting what do you need?" I'm sorry? He sounds angry, well he's about to get a whole lot angrier in a minute.

"Well you see Bennett, Harper and I decided to have lunch, and we get to Kent and Morgan expecting to be taken to said lunch and are instead asked if I'd cleared it with you. When do I ever need to clear my whereabouts with you?"

"Madison I'm not arguing about this now, put Kent on." I hear him sigh and I hand the phone to Kent.

"Mr. Pembroke." He greets and I tune out of the conversation. A few minutes later Kent hands me back my phone and heads to the car. I look down at my phone to see that Bennett's still on the line. I decide we can argue about this later and hang up. What's a little more fuel to the fire. I get into the sedan and Harper follows.

"Where to Miss Grey?" Morgan asks. He's sat in the drivers seat with Kent in the passenger seat. I'm too angry to even think about food now.

"Head to Primos please." Harper says to Morgan, this is why I love her. She knows exactly what I need. Pasta, and lots of it!

After an enormous bowl of spaghetti and meatballs and a vent to Harper we're back in the car driving to work. Morgan pulls up to the curb and I get out followed by Harper.

"Call me if you need." She says to me, pulling me into a hug. "He may be my brother, but you my best friend first." This makes me laugh and I let her go heading into the building. I decide to go straight to Bennett's office, I need answers. Now. I get out of the elevator and walk the short walk to the reception desk before his office. I notice Ali, the usual receptionist and a new face, that must be Sara.

"Hi Madison, he's in the conference room." Ali says looking up from her computer.

"I'll wait in his office." I say not looking at either of them. I open the door to his office and close it gently behind me. I opt to sit on the sofa and wait. I'm waiting a total of 37 minutes before I hear chatter in the hall outside the office door. Next thing I know the office door slowly opens and in walks Bennett. He shuts the door and then looks at me. He looks tired, and stressed. He walks over and sits next to me. Leaning to rest his elbows on his knees he covers his face in his hands. I sit silently waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sorry. That was your Dad's instruction to them. I was supposed to tell you but I didn't know how. I knew you'd react like this." His voice in sincere. He looks at me after he's finished his sentence. "This is the calm before the storm isn't it?" I take a deep breath before answering him.

"Since when do PA's get their boss's personal phones?" This is the question that has been on my mind since her voice rang through the speaker.

"Madison, I swear to you I was in that meeting."

"Why did she have your personal phone Bennett? Your work one I understand but I rang your personal phone."

"I'm waiting for a call, a personal call. They have that number." What personal call?

"What call? What are you hiding Bennett?" I feel all the colour leave my face, I know he's keeping something from me.

"I can't talk to you about it Madison. But I promise you that it's nothing for you to worry about. You'll find out soon I promise." Secrets, I hate secrets. I get up and start pacing back and forth.

"The whole having to clear anything with you is fine. I get that you need to know where I am, what I don't understand is why I wasn't told the day Kent and Morgan came to us." I continue to pace and Bennett continues to sit, chin resting on hands, elbows resting on knees.

"Because I thought you'd be angry. I didn't know how to tell you." He looks defeated, and it's killing me to see him like this. I walk over to him and put my hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Bennett I'm not angry about it. My whole life I've had to clear things with people for my safety." I lean down and quickly peck his lips. This seems to make him relax a little and he pulls me onto his lap. "What call are you waiting for Bennett?"

He tenses up again. "Madison, please I can't tell you. You'll find out soon, it's nothing bad. I promise." He shakes his head as he says this.

"Bennett I'm not dropping this. You tell me right now what the bloody call is or you'll be sleeping alone until you do." He sighs and pulls me to him tighter.

"Baby please, please don't make me tell you. I promise you, it's nothing please." Unfortunately for Bennett, I've always been stubborn.

"Now Bennett, what call? What is so secretive that you can't tell me now? What's going on?" He takes a deep breath before lifting me and placing me next to him. He gets up and walks to his desk, picking up a small card before handing it to me. I read the business card in my hand _'Lawson Jewelers' _is printedin elegant script across the card along with a phone number, address and one other minor detail.

_Colin Lawson - Engagement ring specialist_


End file.
